Tired Of Running
by sky199
Summary: My name is Emilia but most know me as Huntress the world known assassin. I have been on the run for 8 years now. I have been doing it no stop since I escaped the Red Room. And now after 8 years they want their prize possession's back. Which means I have to confront an old friend I once called a sister and ask for help because I refuse to run any longer.
1. Chapter 1

**HI New writer here first story, this story takes place about after the first Avengers Movie**

 **I own nothing other then the OC's**

 **Hope you enjoy do not hesitate to review**

For the past 8 years of my life, it has been full of running and hiding. Running from my past. I sigh gripping the steering wheel tighter as I drive. " Shit" I slam my hand on the steering wheel in frustration because for the past 8 years all I have done is everything I could to get as far away from the people who stole my childhood the people who turned me into the person what I am today. But not matter how hard I try it always finds it way back. " Mummy are you ok?" I hear from the seat beside me. I take a deep breath wipe away the stray tear I hadn't realized had fallen " yeah baby I'm ok everything is going to be fine" I say softly to the sleepy girl beside me staring into those big blue eyes of hers. " Mum where are we going this time?," she asks with a yawn. I let go of the steering wheel with one hand and running it softly over her arm. " We are going to see an old friend who I haven't seen for a long time" I whisper. I watch as she rubs her trying to stay awake " Who Mummy?" I take a minute to answer " Her name is Natalia, me and her grow up together" I say feeling the edge of my lip twitching into a smile as an image of myself and young Natalia training together. " Mummy she has the same name as me" She says excitedly " Yes sweetie she does , now why don't you go back to sleep we still have a few hours before we are there" I say as I run a hand through her hair " I promise to wake you when we get there" I reply " but I'm not that tired" Natalia says yawning struggling to keep her eyes open.

I look away from the road glancing a the 7-year-old who is my pride and joy. I can't help but smile as I look at the small girl, running a hand through her long curly blonde hair, stroking her rosie cheek as I keep driving. " We will have a semi-normal life soon sweetie" I whisper to her watching her as she drifts into a peaceful sleep. I lean over to the floor in the passenger seat and pull the paper out 'Avenger tower Hmmm' I think shaking my head feeling a smirk cross my lips ' My dear sister Natalia is an avenger now' I look at the address and place the paper down giving my full focus to the dark road.

I keep driving all down at Natalia feeling the guilt rise in my chest. What seven year old should have to deal with this? The travelling all time, the changing of the name all the time no child should have to live her life on the run all the time. I take big breath running a hand through my hair as I feel my eyelids start to drop lower. I snap them open gripping the steering wheel tightly " I really need a break" I say looking at the clock ' 5:00 am wow I haven't stopped for over 24 hours' I think. Pulling up at a dinner outside of New the car leaning back in the seat "oh god I hope I'm doing the right thing" I say as I lean over the console and touch Natalia shoulder softly " Hey Talia sweetie you want something to eat?" I watch as the girl continues to sleep, I smirk " Sweetie I know you're faking remember who's the one who showed you that trick" I say slightly proud as my daughter acts asleep a trick I showed her when she was younger. I reach my hand under her arm and tickle her " well I guess if she asleep I'm just going to have to eat all the pancake to myself" I say watching the young girl snap her eyes open undoing her seatbelt grabbing my hand " NO NO NO I'm awake" She says with a huge smile on her face. " come on then" I say grabbing my purse and the folder I had the previous night.

Sitting down in one the booths I watch as Talia scoffs down the pancakes as she chats with the waitress telling her all about the road trip she been on with her mummy and how we going to see her mums friends. I shake my head at the whole thing the waitress listen to the young girls as rambles on. " Sweetie you should probably let the lovely lady get back to her work " I interrupt seeing the waitress wave her hand back at me " Oh it's ok honey she is a darling she can ramble on as much as wants" she says as she pours me a cup of coffee and ruffles Talia hair " Just let me know if there anything else I can get you" she says walking away. I go back to reading my file ' so Natalia goes by Natasha Romanoff now, better remember that'. Glancing back at the files I look at the rest of the team . Captain America also knows as Steve rogers, Hulk aka Bruce Banner, Iron Man which is, of course, Tony Stark well everyone knows who he is and last is Hawkeye known as Clint Barton. Nodding my head in approval as I look at the list of their abilities and skills I'm impressed. Closing the folder I leave the money on the table and thank the lovely staff. Leading Natalia out and into the car. Pulling the car out I beginning the last stretch of the journey to the Avenger.

The sun is just coming up as I make my way through the city, whizzing through the already busy traffic I finally arrive out the front of the huge tower with an A up to the top. Glancing at the clock 8:30am. ' Hope they are awake' I wonder . " Now baby I need you to listen very carefully we about to go meet a friend of mummies who I haven't seen in a very long time and I don't know how she is going to take it and her friends might not be happy I'm here so I want you to stay close behind me and never leave my side OK?" I say sternly cupping the side of the 7-year-old check pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear" Yes Mummy" I get back with a massive smile." Ok let's get the show on the road," I say jumping out the driver side and racing over to the other side and pulling my daughter out and placing her on my hip. Crossing the street the I grip her tight as possible. Pulling out my phone as I enter the building I look around the fancy style modern looking room. I Immediately hack in the server base. Sneaking past the security guards with ease and receptionist. A whole childhood of training can do that for you. Clicking a few button on the phone I step in the elevator when I hear a voice out of nowhere " Excuse me mam but you don't have security access to the building. With few click I turn off the security system known as Jarvis 'hmmm weird name' I wonder. I hit the button the elevator that CR on it " well sweetie I hope this means Common room" I say putting Natalia on the ground " Now stay behind me I and don't leave it unless I say so" I say softly to her as I guide her behind me taking a deep breath 'I hope I'm not gonna get shot' I think as I watch the level go up until I hear the ding of the door open " here goes nothing" I mumble I step out feeling Natalia grip my shirt tightly as I'm about to step around the corner and I immediately freeze as I feel the barrel of gun to the side of my head I close my eyes smirking I knew he was there and I can feel the rest of the eyes on me but all I do is put my arms up and behind my head " I'm not a threat" I say to Natalia who is still behind me " Who are you and how did you get in?" I hear a deep male's voice ask from across around the room I look over.

Seeing a very tall man with blonde hair glare at me with his fists clench ready to fight any moment. Captain America I'm guessing, A man a bit shorter with a weary look on his face as he stands behind the couch. I notice the nervous tension coming off him immediately Bruce Banner defiantly. The man in front of the couch with a red metal thing around his hand pointing it straight at me, yup definitely Ironman. That mean the one with the gun pointed to my head is the Hawkeye. Glancing at him I notice the firm stance the way his feet are position that he has certainly been training well. I take a deep breath keeping my face neutral as I was trained to " My name is…" I get cut off when I hear a voice come from stairs across from me " Emilia Popov". My breath gets caught in my throat and I feel a smile grow on my face. I do not move though feeling Natalia grip my shirt tighter hiding the wall more as I feel the person behind me come up to stand in front of me. The redhead stands in front of me and all I can see is the young girl I grow up with, the young girl I will always think of as a little sister " Natalia?" Is all I get out as I stare at the beautiful young women in front of me I glance at her looking how she grew up then I look up into those big bright green eyes I wouldn't be able to mistake anywhere. I never would of thought when I ran away that I would ever see the Black Widow again. Huh here I am looking straight at her.

Letting my arms down slowly I feel lost for words as I stare at the young girl, women now. That was once the only person in the world I would class as a family. I stare at her I can't help it and I think she feels the same because within seconds we are wrapped into each arm, my arms around her neck and shoulders gripping her tightly and her arms around my back. " Long time no see little сестра " (sister) I whisper in her ear. I feel her tighten her arms around me and I do the same. I feel like we had each other in each other arms for hours when I hear a soft voice come from around the corner " Mummy can I come out now" I let go and crutch down so my knee is on the ground " yeah sweeties come and meet my friend" I say as I open my arms as I watch Natalia come around the corner. She runs into my arms and I pick her up and grip her tightly, her head in the crook of my neck. " You have a daughter?" I hear Natalia no wait Natasha say from beside me " Yeah Natasha meet Natalia, " I say turning towards to Natasha " Her names Natalia?" Natasha says in a confused tone that matches her face.

I chuckle " Yep Natalia Nadine Popov," I say softly as I tilt my head to face Talia's " Sweetie meet Natasha the friend I was talking about," I say softly again as I feel a head rise from neck " Hi" I feel against my chest. Watching Natasha slowly get over her shock " Hi" she says back softly tapping Talia softly on the nose " Nice to meet you " She says bent over a little to be level with Talia " Mummy is this lady you named me after? " Talia tries to whisper in my ear but fails. Chuckling I nod my head watching Talia's mouth make an O shape.

" UMMMMMM can someone explain what the hell is going on here and who you are and how you got here and how you know red here," says annoyed voice which I figured would be the billionaire Tony Starks. I roll my eyes as I completely forgot they were there. Looking at Natasha I see the same question running through her face. " My I sit, " I ask gesturing to the couch.

Taking a seat I place Talia on lap holding her tight as the other sit around. " Ok Firstly my name is Emilia Popov but you may know me as the Huntress"

" Wait wait wait you're the Huntress like the legendary assassin that all of sudden disappeared and hasn't been seen for like 8 years, Nat you never told me you train with her" Clint says a little too enthusiastic as he looks at Natasha she just gives a small shrug and smiles." Yep that's me anyways how I got here well that was easy " I mention looking at Tony " you really need to work on your security for a genius I hacked it quicker then I thought would " I say with a shrug watching his face scrunch up in disgust hearing the rest of the team chuckle " I will let you know I have the top security system in New York " Tony whines I just shrug in response. " The reason I am here is because…" I stop for a second feeling everyone's eyes turn on me I take a deep breath looking at Natasha " Because the Red Room is back and they are coming back for their prize possessions and they will be doing anything to get them back" I say firmly glancing over at Natasha " And I need your help to take them down" I Pause lifting my head to look at them all " I need all of your help"


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Nothing other than my OC**

 **Natasha Prov**

I snap my eyes open as I shot up in bed. Feeling the sweat covering my body making my hair stick to the sides of my neck. Running a hand through my shoulder length red hair, I glance at the clock 7:00 am. I let a puff of air, taking a deep breath trying to calm my racing heart. Nightmares aren't an unusual thing but lately, they seem to be happening more often. The worst part about it is that it seems to be the same handful of nightmares that just keep recurring. Days of the training and torture of the Red Room, the faces hundreds of innocent that I have killed, the Loki incident. Though the worst one seems to happen the most often the day they told me Emilia had been killed. The Red Room used the angrier I did not realise I had, taking advantage of it, they sent me on a killing spree which resulted in the hospital fire. The day I truly earn my name as the Black Widow and the day Clint was sent to kill me.

Climbing out of the bed I slowly unclench my hands from the sheets and unevenly make my way over to the wardrobe. Pulling out a large sleeveless tank top that I stole from Barton a few years. That, of course, had BARTON written across the back in big letters, slipping it over the sports bra I had on while sleeping. I grab out a pair of short black workout shorts slip them on and head out the bedroom and down the floor to the gym. Not even bothering with strapping my hands I head straight for the boxing bag. As I feel the memory starting to flood my mind. Placing my feet into the stance that I had drilled in my head since I was 4. I begin hitting the bag with everything I have. Left, right, left, right, jab, uppercut, sidekick feeling my body get into the natural rhythm I have implanted in my brain, I lose myself in the feel. Not even noticing that my knuckles have started to bleed. I just keep going ignoring the pain, again like I have I have been trained to do. Focusing all my attention on the bag trying to blur out the images that are rushing in front of my eyes. Images of small girls standing together in a line. Being looked down on as if they are only weapons.

Flashback

1993

 _The walls are so white and ground is cold where my bare feet stand. Standing in line with other girls, all the girls are different. Some had blonde hair, black hair some had brown but I was the only one with bright red hair ' which made makes stand out more than I already do making me an easy target'. Girls of different ages stand together ranging from 10-4. Me being the one the youngest at the age of 5 already being here for one year. A man standing around 6ft walked along the line. The man is known as Ivan. He was our commander he was in charge of everything, the training and even the trainer. He had short greasy combed black hair. A matching moustache, pale grey skin and darkest eyes I have ever seen. He was a large man with a thick and tall build. As he stands there he observes each girl. He stops in front of one girl, who I have seen around but never really talked or interacted with, she mostly sticks to her in here like myself. I would say she only maybe one year older than me making possible she has already been here for about twos year maybe more but by gods was she good. She was small like me probably around the same height. She stepped up in front of the man her hands behind her back as she stands straight her very long dirty blonde hair going down her back in a low ponytail. Ivan nods " Emilia Over there NOW!" he yells and points to the edge of the mat. She obeys without hesitation. He continues down the line slowly. I feel my nervous kick in when he slows down and stop in front of me " Hmmm Natalia, Mat Now" He says with that evil smile he has that gives me the shivers every time. I run to the other end of the mat getting in the fighting stance. I take a deep breath focusing on the girl in front of me. Having a good look I notice that blonde girl known as Emilia is already covered in bruises and has a black eye and a split lip from a beating from either yesterday or early this morning. I look up her face and see the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen before. Staring at them they look cold and emotionless but as I look at little harder they just so ...lost. I hear Ivan yell fight and neither one of us hesitates here there is no such thing as hesitation because in here in the red room, that is a sign of weakness and they do not train the weak. Straight away I'm blocking and dodging every move she throws at me. After a while of her blocking my attacks and myself blocking hers, she lands a solid hit to my stomach and I get thrown back. I immediately jump up before she attacks again. Swiping my foot I kick her legs out from under her and throw a decent punch to her face and a swift kick to her side hearing a crack of a rib. As she falls I jump on her pinning her to ground, but as I reach for her hands she grab my wrist and twists and I hear a snap and she flips me on my back and pins me to the ground. She has my pin on my back with my head in a headlock. Unable to breathe I feeling my vision going blurry from the lack of oxygen seeing spots in vision. I'm about to greet unconsciousness when I feel her let go and I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath. I look up seeing the girl stand above me her arms behind her back and I can tell by the way she breathing she is in a lot of pain but you would not be able to tell by her face. I look over to see Ivan shaking his head disapprovingly " I'm Disappointed my two best fighters can do better than that" He says warningly" I will let you both off this once but by, gods, if you ever fight that weak again you are going to wish you were never born, now go to the medical and get checked you are dismissed" He yells walking out the room as do the rest of the girls. I lay on the ground a little longer and go to get up but as I turn to get up I feel a body standing over mine " Here Let me help" She says in Russian but the accent is not Russian, something I have never heard before. She places a handout and I take it surprisingly without no hesitation. I just nod my head as thanks. Following her, to the medical, I notice she is holding her ribs on the left " sorry about your ribs" I whisper making sure only she heard. She turns and gives me a look of confusion and I realised I just apologised and that never happens in here ever. Though she gives me warm smile a smile I haven't seen from a person since I have been here. " Sorry about your wrist " She whisper. I smile back completely shocked. " I'm Natalia," I tell her she slows the pace and stands beside me " Emilia" she replies. " You did really well back there, " She says giving me that smile again still having that accent I can not place. " thanks, I guess I definitely need to improve," I say staring at the ground. She just , places a soft hand on my shoulder " we all need to improve if we want to stay alive " Emilia adds " How about we train together you seem like you need someone to practice with and I have notice you don't , interact with the other girls either " She offers an I nod my head approval " I would like that " I say softly " well it's settled we will train together and become the best " She says with reassuring smile. " oh and call me Em" she says opening the door to the medical. From that day forward we did we train in private, showing each other our flaws. Study together when we knew no one else was around to see and yes we did become the best._

End Of Flashback

I stare at the punching bag as it lays on the ground. Feeling the sweat drip off my faces I focus on the droplets falling as I try to regain some calmness. Looking down at my hands I notice they are shaking and of course covered in blood. I grab a towel and walk out the gym and back up to my room. Looking at the clock 8:20 am I notice Steve should be back from his run and should be up in the common room. Maybe all I need is some company to get my mind off things. I go to the bathroom and step into the shower turning the water as I let it soothingly run down my body. The images of the nightmare start to reappear so I get out and get dressed brushing my hair and teeth quickly. Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pullover sweater again Bartons. I go over to my dresser which is the corner of the room and grab some ointment for my knuckles and make my way up the stair.

Walking up the stair I feel immediately something is wrong and grab the Glock that I had hidden in the waistline of my pants and creep up the stair. Hearing Steve ask someone who they are. That's when I hear it. That accent the accent that only I was allowed to hear for years that accent I learnt was Australian. The accent I have grown to love and there only one person I know who would be able to get into the tower without tripping any alerts off. I stand in the doorway. For a moment I'm frozen as I stare at the tall Blonde women with skin that has a slight sun tan to it and a figure like a model, just standing there with her hands on her head with a barrel of a gun pointed to her head. It can't be true she died years ago, then it clicks that's what they wanted me to think. " My name is..." But she gets cut off because I surprisingly answer for her. " Emilia Popov," I say without hesitation. That's when she turns to face me and I have walked in front of her without thinking. Like my legs are on auto pilot as my body as in complete and utter shock. As she turns I see those bright blue eyes I thought I was never going to see again. All I hear is my name and not the one I gave myself I hear "Natalia " and that is all she says. I continue to stare and within seconds of her arms going down to her to her side, I run at her. Wrapping my arms around her my head pressed into her shoulder " Long time no see сестра" (sister). She says softly in my ear so only I can hear her. Grabbing her tighter not wanting to let go feeling as if it is a dream.

That's when I hear a small voice from around the corner and I freeze, feeling Emilia let go and crutch on the ground. I watch in confusion. Then I see her. A little girl with light long Blonde hair covering her face peeks around the corner. She runs into Emilia's arms and watches as she grabs a hold of her tightly placing her head in the crook of Emilia's neck and then it finally clicks and I slowly feels my mind come out the fog it was in " You have a daughter ?" Knowing it was a stupid question but it just slips out. " Yeah Natasha meet Natalia " She responds trying the hide a smirk while she stares at me. Wait she just called me Natasha WAIT she just said her daughter Natalia?! " Her names Natalia" I let out trying to wrap my brain around it.

"Yep Natalia Nadine Popov," She says trying to get her daughter to turn her head towards me. " Sweetie meets Natasha the friend I was talking about," Emilia says softly to Natalia. As the young girl lifts her head her hair falls and there they are the matching blue eyes of her mother's. " Hi, " Natalia says shyly. From that point, I feel everything starts to making sense, this little girl is the reason why Em left me all those years ago. I bend down so I'm level with Natalia " Hi " I say tapping her nose hearing a slight giggle come from the girl " Nice to meet you " I say watching a smile grow across both Natalia and Emilia faces. " Mummy is this the lady you named me after? " She asks leaning up into her mother ear and trying to whisper failing majorly. I try to not to laugh at that. The legendary assassin's daughter unable to whisper.

"UMMMMMMM can someone explain what the hell is going on here and who you are how you got here and how you know red here?" I turn and glare towards Stark always interrupting at the worsts of times. Looking at Emilia she doesn't look fazed by it at all. " My I sit, " She says sitting on the couch pulling Natalia on her lap, ' yep still the same Em does whatever she wants' I think sitting beside her. " Ok firstly my name is Emilia Popov, but you may know me as the Huntress"

"Wait Wait Wait you're the Huntress like the legendary assassin that all suddenly disappeared and hasn't been seen for like 8 years, Nat you never told me you trained with her" Clint says way too excited then it should be, shrugging and letting a smile show I think if only you knew the half of it. Before I say anything I hear Emilia pipe up from beside me " Yep that's me anyways how I got here well that was easy" Of course it was I think knowing you. " You really need to work on your security for a genius I hacked it quicker then I thought I would" Yep still not afraid to says what her mind. " I will let you know I have the best security in New york " Tony pipes back. The look on Emilia says she doesn't believe him and she just shrugs in response. " The reason I am here..." She stops and feels my like my heart has stopped because I know this is not just a friends reunion it is way more. " Because the Red Room is back and they are coming for their prize possessions and they will do anything to get them back" My breath is caught in my throat ' NO NO they can't be back I destroyed them' I think they can't be coming for us. " And I need your help to take them down" The look on her face says it all , that look I have seen so many time before says she not joking " I need all of your help " She say finally and I know by the fire in her eyes that she will either do this with or without our help and when she gets that fire that burns behind her eyes I know all hell is about to break lose. " We will help " I announce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again thank you for reading , I just wanted to let you know that this is based off the movie world of the avengers. I Just changed the ages a little**

 **Emilia age is around 26 , making her born in 1985 . She gave birth to Natalia in 2005**

 **Natahsa is a 25**

 **I want to thank Paige-The Should-Be Avenger- for the great review ,and yes in the next few chapter you will be reading more about Talia and there will definilty be more on Em and Nats past.**

 **Emilia's POV**

Russia 1999

 _" Again!" I clench my jaw tight as I take a deep breath trying to disconnect myself from my body. Placing one foot on the ground while placing the other slightly behind me. Noticing the blood stains seeping through the tight pink ballet shoes. I keep my face neutral showing no sign of pains as I stand on my toes of my right leg focusing on making sure that it stays in place as I swing my left leg around in a 360 degree motion. Spinning around and around pushing my chest out while using my left hand to spin with my leg. Seeing Madam B standing in the center of the arms crossed as stares at me. Her medium length slick dark brunette hair up and back in a tight bun. Her pale skin making her dull hazel eyes stick out. Her face foundation a shade to light for her skin making her extra shade light of a pale, but like always it just makes the hideous red lipstick of hers stand out more. Closing my eyes feeling the pain that is pulsing in my feet. Feeling like someone is sticking a hot iron on the bottom of both of feet. My legs burning like someone has lite an oxy torch to them. As I spin for 30th time in a row I can feel my legs shake under me. Feeling my head spinning dizzy. I close my eyes shutting out the feeling of being sick, while the bile in my stomach coming up my throat. All day from 5:30am we have been in this plain ballet studio do all sorts of different routines not stop._

 _I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest. As I feel my legs wobbling. My throat burning stinging feeling as if someone is clawing at it. Then I go down I can't do it anymore. I fall to the ground hard. Very hard definitely going to leave bruise on my hip from where it collided with the hard wooden floor. Laying on my back unable to get my breathing under control. Placing my head on the cold floor trying to remain conscious. Glancing up I see a shadow over my face "Pathetic " Madam B sneer at me. Laying on the ground I sprawl out laying across the floor on the ballet studio wallowing in a pathetic mess. That's when I roll over quickly biting my lower lip drawing blood out of my lips as try not to wince in pain. As I feel the end of Madam B heel dig into my hand. Clawing at my wrist. She leans down pushing harder on the back of her foot. Feeling the heel slice into my hand. " You are pathetic and you are worthless!" she sneers at me. " you would be useless without this room , some pathetic little girl with no purpose in life" She says splashing it with a hint of venom. "We gave you a life here and what do you do you; toss in our faces" she say with that smirk again " Do you not want to be here?" She whisper " Because if you don't want to be I can arranged it?'_

" _NO Mam I want to be here I am sorry Mam won't happen again Mam," I say looking at the ground feeling a single tear build in the side of my eye. She grabs my face cupping her hand firmly making me stare at her " Look at me !' She spiting in my face " This won't happen again understand"_

" _Yes Mam," I say sternly. " In the real world no one will be there to pick you up and HELP YOU," She says the last bit like it the funniest thing in the world " No one would ever help you EVER!"_

 _She gets up lifting up her heel " Dismissed" She says walking out of the room. I bite my lower lip as I reach for my hand with my other running a finger along it. Wincing as I feel the hole that had been punched in it. Feeling the blood sweep out of it. I just lay on the ground like a pathetic mess. Closing my eye just feeling blackness come over eyes. That's when I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders. Not even bothering to open my eyes. 'let them kill me I can't do this anymore' I think . Feeling a pair of soft hands pull me up . Feeling them wrap my arms around their shoulders. I use whatever little tiny bit of strength I have to hold yo them weakly. As they lift me I try to hold myself up but my legs give way and they reach down and lift me up carrying me. I wrap my arms around their shoulders. Feeling their long hair brush against my face as they carry me out the hall. Opening my eyes slowly and only seeing red.I squint my eyes trying to focus then I see Natalia " Nat what are doing?" I ask. She just smiles and continues walking. As she sneaks down the hall to our quarters. She opens the big steel doors. Looking in noticing no guards she rushes in and walks through the dorms. Walking around all the beds till she gets to mine. Placing me on the bed , I let out wince feeling my muscle tense._

" _Here let me take a look" She say taking my hand in hers " wait here" She order as she starts walking over to her bed. " Not planning on moving anytime soon," I say biting my lip again trying to not wince as I roll over. Watching Natalia lift her mattress and pulling out the tiniest first aid kit I have ever seen. Rolling my eyes " I don't even want to know what else you have hidden in there " I mumble under my breath and I watch as Natalia just turns and winks at me. " Don't be jealous now Emilia?" she says with a teasing smirk. I just lay back down on the thin mattress with the flattest pillow ever made. Feeling Natalia sit down beside me " I don't have anything for the muscle pain but I can clean up your hand " She say grabbing my hand not even giving me a chance to reply. Applying some clear liquid on my hand. Feeling it sting like a bitch " What the… What is that" I wince as she lifts an eyebrow " Vodka" She whisper " The good stuff too so stop whining" She says as she wipe my hand with a cloth and start wrapping it. The room is full of silence but that great thing between me and Natalia we don't always have to talk. Sometimes it nice to just having some company._

" _You're not worthless and you're not pathetic, " She says dead serious. I just close my eyes " Yes I am didn't you see….."_

" _STOP NOW I am not going to sit here and listen to this, you are strong, stronger than I will ever be now if I ever hear you say something like that again, I'm just gonna have to kick that big ass of yours," She says finishing with the bandage. I'm about to say something when she interrupts again. :" DON'T I do NOT want to hear it." She says standing up going back and hiding her stuff. Before she about to walk out she glances back at me " What Madam B said about no one helping you, I want you to know. Not matter what happens I will always be there to help you Большая Сестра" ( Big sister ) She says with a wink and runs off out the doors_

Present

"We will help" Natasha announce, and as soon as those word left her mouth I swear I felt like a tonne of bricks had been lifted from my shoulders. I glance around the room trying to read the faces of the people in the room. Looking at Steve who is standing behind the couch across from me, his arms crossed looking eager to help. Bruce who is sitting on the standard one person recliner between the two couches looks sort of willing but has his doubts. Clint who is sitting beside Natasha has a look of worry. Though I can tell it's not about the mission itself it about Natasha. Because from the beginning of me starting to explaining things I notice his eyes keep flicking over to her glancing at her.

'Hmmm I will have to ask her about that later' I think placing a tab of that and placing it in a folder in my mind for later. Then I look at Tony his face is the most readable out of them all. That's when I feel a bit of regret. He definitely not afraid to show he not willing to do this, his look says it all he doesn't want any part of it.

" Look," I say softly " I just want to thank you this means a …." I pause looking at the ground " Just thanks " I say again. I take a deep breath I rub my eyes the adrenaline of the events wearing off.

" Ok all the research I have is in my car which is across the street but what I can tell you is, for the past 8 years while being on the run I kept in touch with a lot of umm let's just say old contacts" I stop glancing at Natasha. " Some of those contacts reached out to me over the year…. "

" Wait why would they reach out to you ?" Tony interrupts with a hint ignorance about him

" because lets just say they owe me some favours" I reply making sure my voice remains calm. Though it seems a bit of struggle being this exhorted.

" and how do you know your sources are reliable?" He says challenging me

" once again, " I say this time but with a hint of warning in it " because they owe me favours and let's just say they know what will happen to them if they give me even the slightest bit of false or inaccurate information," I say raising my eyebrow challenging him to continue. He just crosses his arms and looks at the ground slightly

" Natasha," I say looking back at her picking Natalia off my lap and placing her beside me. "I know you and Barton here," I say point to them both " took down the Red Room when you joined S.H.I.E.L.D about 1 Year after being recruited, " I say glancing at both Nat and Barton. " But they reappeared again about 2 years ago but I believe they have been working underground the whole time" I say giving Natasha an apologetic look " I think you and S.H.I.E.L.D only took down what was on the surface " I say placing a hand on her leg " The intel I have gathered over the years says that they were gathering their sources and building the Room again but making it bigger." I pull out a piece of paper out of my worn leather jacket and lay it out on the table " theses are list of orphans girl from the ages 5-10 gone missing in the past 2 years " I pull out another piece of paper and lay it out " this is a list of house fires that contained little girls around the same age that lived in theses houses but there bodies were never found" I say leaning back letting Natalia lays her head on the lap. I run a hand over her hair playing with a loose strand she has and placing it behind her ear. Watching her eyes drop lower trying to stay awake.

" As you can see there is about 18 here but that doesn't mean there aren't more being taken off the streets that have not been reported, " I say laying back against the couch running a hand through my hair.

" So what you're saying is that there are girls going missing and that leads you to think that it is this so-called Red Room." Tony says glaring at me ."Whatever this Red Room It must be something pretty terrible if youcan link a bunch of random girls to it with no evidence or proof of any of it having to do with the Red Room" Tony says scarcasticly again shaking his head walking away.

When I'm about to get up and smash his head into the floor I feel a hand pull on my shirt softly looking down I notice a pair of blue eyes on me " No mummy please " she whispers . I just lean down and kiss her on her forehead " only for you sweetie" I whisper kissing cheek giving her raspy on the side her cheek. I smile brightly hearing her giggle. Gets me every time no matter what mood I'm in just hearing this innocent little girl laugh makes my world light up. " Tony I think you need to back off NOW" I hear Steve say from across the room . I glance up and look as Steve standing tall arms crossed staring straight at Tony . Looking around I notice everyone else is too. Clint holding Natasha's arm firmly discreetly holding her back from grabbing the knife she has hidden in the waistline of her pants. I watch as Natasha opens her mouth about to say something . Quickly I stop her before she has chance to start fighting with Tony, I didn't not come here to cause a fight between them . " No No Tonys right what proof do I have that this so-called Red Room has taken these pure innocent girls" I say as I slide Natalia off my lap standing tall glaring at Tony " Natalia can please go over to stairs honey and wait I'm just have to say something to MR STARK here " I say with a hint venous with it " and I will meet you over there soon and we will go find somewhere to stay for the night " I say as I give her a sweet fake smile that she believe start away.

Watching her run off to the stair waiting for her to to get out of ears reach I slowly make my way over to Natasha standing beside her, brushing my hand over the back of her fist. It was one of our way of telling each other that the other has it sorted. " Do you want me to let you in on the reason why you never heard of this Red Room" I ask raising my eyebrow staring straight into his fearful eyes " Well Tony today is your lucky day because you about to learn " taking a breath I stand my ground " Do you know why you have never heard of the Red Room" I pause my as well make it dramatic. " well it's because it is the place of nightmares " I say coldly " it's a living version of hell , well let just say it is hell in its finest " I step forward and around the couch so I'm in front of him " it's where they take innocent little girls and train them into cold blooded killer with no heart or souls attach to them" I let out breath feeling my blood boil " and do you want to know what they do they do to theses girls" I whisper softly making my voice sound innocent " They take theses girls and they beat them and torture them , brainwash them to they are completely broken. Then when they're broken completely they build them back together but in they want them to be built. Where theses girls think its ok to be used as a weapon , to be used as a men's pleasure plaything whenever the pigs see fit. To be used as a killing machine and never question why. Never questioning their superiors because they are so broken that their minds are basically shattered. There body beaten bloody . That's what the Red Room does and that's why you have never heard of it and that's is WHY we need to save theses girls from the same past Natasha here and I and many other girls had to you don't want to help that's your decision but am not going to stand here after risking mine and my daughter life to ask for help and get told I'm bluffing and get question on my intel, and I sure as shit am not just going to stand here and let more girls life become the same as mine, a life full of dripping red" I say harshly feeling the red haze go over my vision. I turn and storm towards the stair when I hear a small voice behind " I'm Sorry " I spin around and tilt my head " I'm sorry I did not know and I am truely sorry for being asshole and I want to umm" Tonys says kicking his feet on the ground softly " I want to help those girls" He said finally looking up and into my eyes and I can tell he being sincere.

I nod my head as a thank you. Turning I walk towards the stair where Natalia is sitting as she leans against the wall nearly asleep. Lifting the small girl up in my arms with ease I move a strand of hair "shhh its ok I'm going to find us a Hotel to stay at for the night" I say soothingly. She looks up at me and yawns rubbing her eyes " Mummy can we stay here please it's nice here I want to stay with Miss Natasha please mummy " she says into my shoulder " oh no sweetie….."

" you can stay with me on my floor if you would like " I hear a voice from behind me and see Natasha standing there " I insist please, stay I feel we have a lot to talk about, " she says letting a finger guide down Natalia hand which is around my shoulder. I smile feeling my heart cling of warmth " Thank you " I say with a smile which is growing across my lips ' maybe I am doing the right thing" I think to myself as I nod at the rest of the team and follow Natasha down stair to her floor. Looking at Natalia who has yet again fallen asleep in my arms as I walk down the stair I back at Natasha I bite my lowerlip feeling a slight ounce of guilt running rampant in my chest ' I have to tell her before it's too late '


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back**

 **Own Nothing but the OC**

Stepping into the apartment I look around noticing like the rest of the tower how it has the same modern look to it. Stepping into the living area I notice a small glass table with four chairs around it. Matched with just one three person leather couch and two matching recliners. Glancing in the kitchen I notice the huge amount of bench space with heaps of cooking utensils. With a huge two door aluminum fridge. Also an expensive looking glass top stove. I giggle to myself knowing Natasha will never use it as she is basically the worst cook I have ever meet and that's putting it nicely. Shake my head thinking while giggling softly thinking about how much of a shit cook she is , thinking back I remember always being the one who had to cook when we were on lengthy mission back in the Red Room , the women can cook a cheese toasted sandwich and that's about it and most of the time when she did cook those they were burnt to no end. It is the one thing the mighty Black Widow can't do. Standing there holding Talia I look around observing and taking in every inch of the place. I frown a little feeling slightly sad as I notice how nothing on the floor has anything homely about it. There are no photos on the walls or on the cupboards, no little antics that most people buy for their homes there is basic nothing. Nothing resemble someone actually living here . I see the few books on the shelf which I notice where all russian and a few duffel bag lying around and bit of her gear here and there but nothing that indicates that someone lives here often. Doing a full 360 spin looking thoroughly around I notice how the house is immaculate nothing out of place everything is clean and spotless. ' She always was a neat freak' I think to myself as I rearranging Talia on my hip. Forgetting how heavy she is getting as I usually never carry her around this much.

" The guest bedroom hasn't got anything in at the moment still empty, but I'm sure we can figure something out later but you place Natalia in my bed for now" Nat offers with a genuine smile. I follow the shorter women down the hall and into the bedroom. Taking in the massive bed " Wow" is all I can manage to get out as I take in the bed. " Are you sure?".I ask turning to Natasha who just nods. Glancing around the room taking in it all. As like the rest of the house it barely has anything personal to it. I notice the bed has been left unmade which I raise an eyebrow up at because the Natasha I knew would never leave it unmade. Either she was in rush this morning and wanted to leave immediately or somehow over the eight years, she has broken that little routine of her's which I seriously doubt as for the whole time of knowing her she would never ever leave her bed or clothes messy ever. Walking over with Talia I place her on the bed pulling the sheets over I run a hand over her face. Tucking her in I turn around to see Natasha leaning against the door frame. " She seems like a good kid," the redhead says staring at Natalia.

Smiling as I look between the two " Yeah she is, to good for me" I say glancing back once again at the small sleeping form and stepping out the room. Taking a deep breath I shut the door and follow Natasha in her living room. "Thank you for letting her sleep in there," I say as I sit on the stool in front of the bench which Natasha is behind. " She hasn't slept probably in while," I say with a chuckle. "We have been on the road for about a week now and she been trying to stay up with me while I drove," I say looking down at my hands feeling guilty. I look up to see a cup of steaming mug in front of me. I feel my lip curve up into the small smile. Natasha may be a really bad cook but she certainly knows how to make a good cup of coffee.

Natasha leans a hip against the bench and takes a sip of her coffee " When was the last time you slept probably?" She questions while raising eyebrow. I look at her notice the slight bag under her own eyes and notice the marks on her knuckles from where she been punching something. " I could ask you the same thing" I say with a smirk. She just shrugs in response. We fall into a silence that is not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. I know her and I know what she is doing , she won't push me until she knows my mental state and knows what she is dealing with. I take a deep breath and place the coffee down. " 8 years ago I was on a mission. A mission meant for you. But as you know you were injured on a previous mission so they sent me. It was a mission where I was undercover for about 4 months. Trying to gather information on one the biggest Russian Mafia groups at the time that somehow had pissed the Red Room off. So they sent me to get information from the inside and find their biggest weakness and take them out. During this time I notice some changes within my body" I pause making sure Natasha is listening. Which she is and I can tell by the way her arms are crossed and how her eyes are completely focused on me. " The serum they gave us when we were younger was meant to prevented us from becoming ill. So when I started feeling nauseous regularly I was unsure and little confused." I say quietly as I watch Natasha eyebrow raise. " Ok I was highly confused, then I notice the small lump growing in my stomach." I run a hand over my now flat stomach remembering the feeling of the lump that grow there once. "I thought maybe I was just putting on weight which I thought would be because I wasn't training each day." Shaking my head thinking back to how stupid I was " But after awhile I figured that wasn't the case. I had been on missions doing intel gathering before and it had never happen." I smirk and chuckle. " So I finally did the last thing I ever thought I would ever have to do" I went to the local store down the street from the hotel and bought a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I went back to the store and bought another two boxes worth and then when they all came back positive I went to the Hospital and got the test done to be sure and well clearing it came back positive" I say hearing Natasha chuckle beside me " Clearly " She said shaking her head.

" So I freaked out, lost it right there in the hospital, the nurse tried to give me a sedative and I shot her right there while the doctors just stood there" I say watching the through my eyes as I relive the event. " I ran , I stole a car and drove. Stopped at the hotel grab my gear before the supervisor came and just ran. I drove and drove for days unable to think. All I could think was how I couldn't do it" I stand up off the stool and walk over the couch. " I was , AM an assassin and that's all I am and ever was, I couldn't be a MOTHER!" I say feeling a tear well up in my eye. " But I couldn't get rid of it" pausing I sit crossed legged on the on the couch my hands in my hair pulling it slightly. Feeling the couch dip beside me. I look up and see Natasha just staring with one her stoic mask on as she places her hand on my shoulder. " I just couldn't , I do not know why but when I thought about it my heart just felt like someone was tearing it apart. So after hours of driving and freaking out I came to the decision I would continue running. So I did I ran like a coward. I left the country" I lean back on the couch. " I found a safe house of mine I had hidden from the Red Room in Germany I think it was and stayed there for a little while and planned, I moved from safe house to safe house planning to come back and get you" I look up now and see the tears building in Nat's eyes noticing the mask has been dropped I could see the hurt flash across her face. " So when I thought I had the best plan to get you out I did I traveled to Russia got in contact with a few old friend I knew I could trust and I found out what happen"

I take a slow breath as I clench my fists I bite my lower lip. " I heard what happen to drakov's daughter, Sao Paulo and I also heard about the hospital fire" I see the one tear that had fallen across Natasha's face. I feel my own teardrop. " So I found the determination to find you and I did" I pause wiping the one tear away from Natasha's face sliding my thumb over her cheek. " But I was too late by the time I arrived a man had an arrow pressed against your chest while having you pinned to the ground. As I was about to fire I noticed how he put the arrow away and offer a hand instead. I notice the symbol on the shirt and I raised on my sniper rifle again and aimed ,finger on the trigger about to fire when I saw you reach for his hand and I watched him pull you off the ground, and I knew as soon as saw the look the man had and they way he looked at you I knew you would be fine. I notice both of you flinched when I moved so I ran" I rub my hands on my thighs." I thought you would be better off with a new life , new beginning , a life with nothing from your past holding you back I thought you would be better off without me" I say softly. Feeling the couch raise and I can feel the angier that is beaming of Nat as she stands in front of me.

" DON'T " She says I look up and notice how her cheeks have gotten red and her fists are clenched and her eyes are red from crying." Don't dare tell me my life would've been better off without you in it" I study her face and I feel my chest tighten as I watch her eyes seeing the tears well up in them. " Everyday since the day they told me you were dead I carried the guilt of what I could have done to save you. Do you know what they told me when you died" She says as she lifts her fists I notice them shaking. " They said It was my fault," She says pointing at herself " That I was the reason you were beaten brutally, the reason you were stabbed multiple times, how they killed you slowly and painfully, starved you and let you bleed you died at the hands of MY target and his many henchmen and how your body was thrown off a cliff into a river. " Natasha pauses and I notice how she was trying to get her emotions under control but lack of sleep can prevent that. " You were dead because I wasn't good enough and if I hadn't of gotten injured on that previous mission you would have been alive and I had to live with that everyday , you may of thought you were doing the best for me but you weren't , you were doing the best for you" Natasha say looking at me "You and that little girl in there" she says quietly. " And I would rather live that again over then see that little girl in there have to go through what we had to. If you had come for me that day there was a chance you would of been caught or killed and well I am glad you didn't " She say sitting on the coffee table in front of me unclenches her fists . Sitting there in silence for awhile she finally looks up and smiles at me. " So you named her Natalia couldn't think of any other names" She say smirking at me. I wipe my tear off my face and chuckle " Yeah well I knew this little girl with the brightest red hair I had ever seen when I was younger HA she was the biggest pain in my ass, but she was like my younger sister heck she was . Got me out of a lot trouble and well she was the reason I'm alive today definitely wouldn't be breathing this air if she hadn't had the courage to fight me and break a few ribs of mine, so what better name to name my child after the girl who was the only family I had" I say as I smile.

Looking up I see those big green eyes again and without hesitation, I reach over and pull Natasha into a hug. Pulling her onto the couch I wrap my arms around her neck as she does the same. " _I missed you, little sister,"_ I say softly in Russian. " _I am so sorry for leaving you " I mumble._

I let her go and wipe a stray tear from her face. " So enough about me tell me what is going on between you and that hawk guy" I watch as Natasha just rolls her eyes and shrugs " Nothing is going on between Clint and me " She say leaning back against the couch

" I don't believe you, you may be the incredible Black Widow but I can tell when you're lying," I say leaning against the back of the couch feet on the coffee table. She just shakes her head " He and I are just very close friends he is the one who saved me all those years ago, we are only friends" she says seriously. I chuckle " Not even friends with benefits?" I ask receiving a rather hard punch in the arm.

" Hey you can't go punching me around like that I'm getting old you know" I joke. Hearing the full on laugh beside which I make me laugh myself. " You getting old what does that make me?" Nat says tilting her head raising an eyebrow.

" hey, you try being on the run for 8 or something years while raising a rugrat of a kid, who is so much like her Aunty is not funny," I say as if I'm offended. I just get a shake of the head from the younger women and another punch to the arm. " Come on you Old lady I'm getting us a nice shot of my favourite, the old aunt needs a drink," She says standing up grabbing my hand. Following her, I walk to the kitchen one again watching Natasha reach up to one of the cabinets " Let me guess Russian Vodka" I say smirking and noticing the bottle that come out of the cupboard, I was right.

" So by the sounds of the accent you are wearing you have been back in Australia, " Natasha says as she pours two glasses of straight vodka. Grabbing one I throw it back barely flinching loving the burning feel I get as It rushes down my throat. " Yep been there for awhile now," I say filling another glass. " You were trying to find your family weren't you," Natasha asked bluntly and I should have known she would have known straight away. " Yeah, I was, " I say leaning against the bench.

" Find anything?" The redhead asks. Looking to the ground I fiddle with the glasses. Thinking to myself. I need to tell her now before anything happen. I sigh

" Yeah I did , something about both myself and you, " I say as she places the glass down and gives me her full attention. " After I left Russia I snuck back into the red room looking for something they had on me but they must of burnt or thrown all my files away when I defeated because I couldn't find a damn thing on me and you also. But there was this file of an old trainer from back when we arrived I tracked him down after about 3 years. It took me ages to even find a lead on this guy. But eventually I did and tracked him down to some old town in Sweden. So I followed him I found him in some old cabin thing. So when I went to integrate him he told me about both of our…" I was stopped because of a loud crash at the windows and doors dropping my glass and I grab my gun and spin around to find the whole room filled with men dressed in black pointing their assault rifles at me. Feeling Natasha tense behind me but not seeing her grab for her gun I get confused and turn to face her but then I feel a sharp pinch my neck and leg. I stumble for Natasha. She grabbed me yelling at someone. I feel dizzy and I feel my body going under from some drug they have injected me with. Looking up I notice a dark men with 'an eyepatch' staring at me and Natasha yelling him.

" Don't …. Don't let them hurt her Natalia please" I beg quietly before my vision goes blurry. The last thing I see is tiny Natalia running for me and I see a woman with brunette hair which is tied back in tight bun grab her before she reaches me. All I can see is the girl scream and fight to get out the women hold before the darkness takes over.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi_** **Welcome back**

 **This Chapter is filler chapter and not one of my best so I apologise in advance. But the next chapter will have more in it and you will find out who Natalia father is so stay tuned .Though you will need to read this one to undertands the next.**

 **I own nothing other then my OCs , enjoy**

Natasha Prov

" Don't …. Don't let them hurt her Natalia please?" Emilia says quietly. Before her eyes close and she falls into a deep sleep as I hold her up. Feeling her body go limp and motionless, I turn to see Natalia running towards her mother. Maria grabs her before she reaches and all I can hear is the young girl scream. "MUMMY, MUMMY PLEASE WAKE UP, LET GO OF ME!" She yells trying to wrestle her way out of Maria's hold. Looking between the two then back at Emilia I feel the pressure rise in my chest.

I feel two agents come up from behind me standing on either side with their handgun pointed at me. While the rest of the 12 agents I counted held up their automatics aiming straight at me. " Agent Romanoff we need to take the fugitive," the male agent says. He reaches for her and I pull back " NO! back off right now because if you ever want to uses those hands again I would walk away now" I yell as I grip my hold on Em harder. "AGENT ROMANOFF you will let go of the fugitive NOW or the consciences will not be pretty," Fury says as he glares at me. His eyes are narrowed in and his good eye is squinted slightly. I glare right back refusing to back down I stand my ground. " Why?" I question making sure my voice is threatening.

" Because the women you are holding in your arms is wanted in over 30 countries, she also has over two dozen murders credited to her name which is only in the past decade not including before that. Now I'm not going to ask again let go of the fugitive or else I will arrest you myself " Fury yells sternly. He crosses his arms and raises one his right eyebrow. Just egging me on to challenge his authority.

Taking a deep breath I look down at the blonde, then back up and towards Natalia and all I see are the saddestn in those bright blue eyes as they stare back at me. Maria has Natalia in her arms as she holds her still Natalia trys to worm her way out of it. Maria just tightens her hold from behind. Breathing out I loosen my hold on Emilia and the agents beside me do not hesitate to clip their guns aways and rip the assassin from my arms. Grabbing a pair huge steel handcuff they lay her on her stomach and cuff them on with her uncomfortably behind her back. Feeling the rage bubble inside me as they pick her roughly and disrespectfully. Placing my stoic mask on I stand refusing to let anyone see any inch of my emotions, on the outside all you can see is a blank face but on the inside, I feel like the whole world has just ripped out from under my feet.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Natalia's head butts Maria kicks her left knee and bites her wrist. Seeing Maria fall I watch as Natalia runs for her mother. Her arms in front her trying to grab her mother as her little legs run as fast as they can. As she about to reach her I quickly run over and grab her softly. Pulling her into an embrace " Hey , Hey it's ok" I say as I pick her up avoiding every attack she seems to throw, now that I know that she can defend herself I brace myself for anything ,but all I get in return is a pair of small arms that wrap around my neck tightly with her legs doing the same to my back as her small head sits in the crook of my neck as she cries profusely. " Shhh it's going to be ok, Natty hey look at me," I say softly slightly shocked with myself as to how gentle my tone is. I run a hand over her face lifting her chin. Her bottom lip is shaking and her eyes are puffy from the tears. "they just want to ask your mummy some questions ok?" I say as I wrap my arms around her tighter, feeling the sobs in my shoulder I swear I feel my heart break. " WHyyyy uh can't they ask her question here, why-why did they shot her with those big needle thing?" She whispers in my shoulder sniffling from the sobbing. " Because" I say leaning into her ear " they want to ask her question where it is safe so nobody can hear her answer so she is protected ok. The people that took her are people of SHIELD they just want to sure your mother not in any trouble" I say softly making my voice as convincing as possible. I feel a pang of guilt press itself against my chest as I look down at the young girl. My training involved teaching me how to lie as easy as breathing. To never feel guilty about it. It is a way of survival. But lieing to this young really put everything to the test.

" Are they going to hurt her?" She says her bottom lip shaking again and I see the tear build up again.

" They're not going to hurt her I promise, they will have to get through me first" I reassure and I receive the tiniest small back and tiny nod in response. That's when I hear the rest of the gang show up.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I hear Stark yell from across the room. I look over to see all the boys with him just staring at the scene in shock. Watching as Tony and Steve rush over to Fury as he leaves with the rest of the agents. Bruce walking over to Maria to check her nose. Then my eyes land on Clint and all I can do is tilt my head over to slightly point at Natalia. Without hesitation, Clint walks over avoiding all the agents that are leaving the room.

" What happen? Where is Emilia? Ohhhhhhh" he says as he comes to the conclusion.

" OHhhhhhh no they didn't do what I think they did," Clint says running a hand through his hair.

" Yeppp tranqed her right here in my kitchen cuffed her and taking her to SHIELD now," I say looking at Clint as I stroke Natalia's hair. Feeling her breathing get faster against my chest. Clint just stares at the girl and sighs " Is she ok?" He asks softly coming around to face her. " Yeah just a little shaken up that's all hey sweetie, we going to go get her soon hey?" I ask and she nods her head and slides down and walks to Clint. " Miss Natasha said they aren't going to hurt my mum so guess I'm okay as long as mummy is ok," She says with a smile as she wipes a tear from her face. " Miss Natasha…"

"Call me just Natasha kid"

"Can I call you Tasha?" She asks softly with a genuine small on her face. Freezing, I feel frozen to the spot 'no one has ever called me Tasha before, Nat yes but not Tasha. Clint's kids call me "Aunty Nat or Aunty Natasha but never Tasha surprisingly. Clint tried to call me that once and I droppped him to ground faster then you can say go. Can today get any weirder'?

" Sure, " I say a little unsure myself but she seems to convince and nods

" When can I see mum again, " Natalia asks starring the both of us down. Glancing at Clint who just lets a deep breath out and crouches down to Natalia level.

" Ummmm very soon I promise ok ?" Clint says as he looks at me from the ground. " I'm Clint it is very nice to meet you officially," He says giving her a huge smile.

" I'm Natalia, " Natalia says shyly but I can see her expression changes immediately her face lighter and gets happier.

" Ummmmm I'm hungry can I have something please, " she says shyly and grips a hand on my shirt, I immediately turn to Clint who about to say something but then gets stopped when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

" I can cook you something if you like" turning and seeing Steve behind me I nod my thanks to him and he just smiles back.

Then he looks down at Natalia. " How about a peanut butter sandwich?" he asks as he grabs Natalia's hand walking to the fridge. "Mister did you know you look like Captain America," Natalia says as she scans over Steve's body. Steve chuckles a little " yes I get that a lot" He says shaking his head chuckling softly as he walks to the bench and grabs the cutting board and knife. Natalia follows studying the man " Are you his brother?" she asking as he looks through the fridge. " No I'm not" laughing again he grabs the bread and the rest of the stuff to make a sandwich and places it on the bench getting ready to make them. " Mister if you're not his brother why do you look like, Ohhhh I watched this thing on TV once and there were theses clones and they tried to take over the world but the originals got mad and then…." She continues rambling on. Steve just stands there listen to it intensely taking in every word. " No no kiddo I'm not his clone," Steve says as he cuts the sandwich. " Then why?" Natalia head tilting to the side and eyebrow arched up. " Well can you keep a secret" He whisper loudly.

Clint and I just stand there watching in amusement as the young blonde questions Steve. About 5 minutes ago she was beating up one of SHIELD'S second in command, balling her eyes out for her mother and now she too busy trying to figure out who Steve is. ' I guess that what children are like at her age she reminds me so much of Lila it's a little scary' I think as I watch the young girl. Sighing knowing that Emilia would want me to take care of her until this blows over or until how I figure out a way to get her out without a bullet in her head. I tense knowing that if she hadn't of came to me she would not have been caught. Now she is SHIELD interrogation cell unconscious while her daughter has no idea what is going on. ' Oh, this has the be the most cost confusing 24 hours I have ever experienced, even more, worse then waking up from one of the worst nightmares I have ever experienced, secondly, my supposed to be dead long lost sister comes back. Thirdly ' She has a daughter and names her after me. Fourthly ' The Red Room is back and now SHEILD has taken her into their custody and will probably refuse to let her go.'

I quickly pulled out of thoughts as I hear one of the highest pitched screams I have ever heard. As Natalia jumps up and down squealing " YOUR CAPTAIN AMERICA!" She says turning around. " TASHA TASHA TASHA, " She's says grabbing my arm " IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA" She says from excitement. Feeling a smile grow on my face at the girl reaction " Just probably stating the obvious but I'm guessing you're a fan" The girls nods several times. Barely able to hide her excitement she runs between the three of them. " I love all the Avengers there is Captain America he has the big shield, WAIT do you the shield I love that shield you know I made a cardboard one once and ran around the house throwing it around but then I knocked mummy's photos over and she got mad so I didn't do that again. ' Natalia how many times do I have to tell you not to throw your shield around" she said mocking her mum. "so I only did when she wasn't around and I also..."

" WOOOOW Kid calm down and take a breath," Clint said with a chuckle. " So you're a fan of the avenger well who's favourite? I bet it Hawkeye isn't it " Clint comment raising his head high. " NO, he is my third favourite," She says as if Clint is being silly and I truly have to laugh at that. As I watch his eyes go wide at shock " Who is then sweetie " I say covering my hand over my mouth hiding the smirk. She finishes staring at Clint and turns to me " HMMM that's an easy one duh it's the Black Widow she is so AMAZING, she doesn't need any superpower and her... " Natalia pretends to have two guns in her hands as she pretends to shoot " She so good at fighting I even think mum would have trouble fighting her. She just goes bang and pow and wack" Natalia says as she pretends to fights. Kicking high and spinning throwing very well punches I have to admit she is really good for a 7-year-old, but then her mother is one the world's deadliest assassin she obviously tort the girl how to defend her. I Can't help but smile at that. Turning to Clint I raise an eyebrow he just sneers at me and walks away dramatically. "Of course she is, the mighty Black Widow," Clint says dramatic acting offended.

Steve crouches down beside the little blonde. " Guess what? I know who the Black Widow is" he says whisper in her ear. Her eyes go wide and she turns to his ear

" Who?"

He points over to me and I just smirk at him

" She's right there " Natalia turns slowly towards me eyes wide in complete.

" Is is that true Tasha "

" The one and only, " I say eyeing Steve a little. Natalia just glances between the two of us. Then out of nowhere Natalia just squeals again running to me and wraps her arms around me. Freezing as she wraps her arms around my back her head resting on my stomach. She looks up and rests of a chin on my belly button. " Since your the Black Widow can you save my mummy from the bad men". Looking down at her I pull a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. " I already promised you I would help your mum and we were going to go see her soon," I say smiling at her. She just let's go and pulls a disgusted face at me. " NO silly the bad men that broke into our house in Australia and tried to take mummy when she was sleeping," Natalia says as she crosses her arms. I look over at Clint and Steve. Noticing Stark and Banner have now gathered around. Looking around I notice all the rest of SHIELD must have left now. " Natty what bad men?" I say curiously as the rest of the team circle around her. " Ummmm, " She says looking at the ground kicking her feet on the ground. " Natalia, what happen?" I ask a little more sternly.

Biting her lower lip she puts her hand behind her back. Looking up at everyone " You can't tell mummy she doesn't know I know ok? she thinks I didn't see it" The voice is very serious for a 7-year-old. " We need to know what happen Natty" Steves says from beside her. He's on his knee again and has a hand on her shoulder. " You tell us ok it's going to be alright" he reassures her.

" Well mummy and I were in Australia and it was the first time we bought a house, I went to school andeverything. Mummy said it was time for us to settle down and that we were safe there. We were there for over a year I think maybe more" Natalia says dramatically. " Then one night after a long day at work mummy went to bed early. After we both had dinner and baths and everything she put me to bed and she went to bed, But then I woke up the middle of the night and felt like a cookie that mum has hidden in the kitchen. So snuck out my room like I do most times. Then I saw all these people walking up the stairs. So I hid in one of the Cupboards that were in the hallway. I had it open this much" She says using her finger to show how tiny the gap was. " Then the bad guys open mummy's door as the rest walked down into my room. Then I heard it I watched as a man come flying out of the room through mummy's door. I heard mum scream and yell. I could hear her fighting them. One of the bad guys must have gotten her because I heard more yelling. It wasn't English tough it was Russian. I saw them as they had mummy pinned. Dragging her out of the room and down the stair. Then the rest of the men came that were in my room and followed. I snuck out the cupboard and followed them. They had her tied to a chair in the kitchen." She pauses and I see the tears in her eyes and I crouch down and pull her into an embrace. Kissing her hair " SHHH it's okay keep going when need to know to help " I say as I cup her face with my hands " They had here tired to chair and then what?" I ask as I grab her hand walk to the couch. Everyone sits down and I sit with Natalia letting her sit on my lap. " They had her tied up and they slapped her twice really hard across the face and then punch her in the stomach and then the ribs. She didn't even cry I had to hold back my crying because I had to be strong like her. I was about to run to her when she said 'В куки-файле cookie есть куки-файлы'.

" what language was that?" Banner asks

" What does it mean" this one from Tony.

"There are cookies in the cookie jar and it is Russian," I say confused completely unsure how that has anything to do with the story. Natalia must have clued in because she added " It's a safe sentence Mum created for me when I was little. It basically means run or hide or both we are in danger" Natalia says and everyone nods in agreement understanding now. " So hid in the closet that was under the stairs. Peering out I notice the man slap Mum again this time she stays quiet and just spits out the blood. He is talking in Russian. Say something about how she has gotten soft and delusional. She stays quiets and barely moves. I have never seen mummy face like it was. It was like stone and it looked like no one was even there. He grabbed her face with his big ugly hands and she looked away but I can tell he was hurting her by the way she gripped the chair tighter. He said something about coming back for his prizes mummy and someone else I couldn't quiter hear who it was. Then he wanted to know where I was so he could turn me against her, but I would never do that. Then he places his hands on her shoulder and started touching her inappropriately and the men beside him start laughing. I remember getting very mad and was about to go out and fight like how she showed when Mum just kicks the men in his privates and head butted him. Then started fighting them. In no time she had the chair smashes on the ground and all the bad men were laying everywhere and she had me in her arms and next thing I know we are driving." She says taking a deep breath. I Look around at all the boys and their face is all filled with anger and sadness. I wrap my arms around her tightly. " is that why you here now because the bad men want mummy and you" Natalia nods her head. Everything falls into place now.

They want Natalia. That's why Emilia came out of hiding. That is why she risked so much. It all makes sense now. I need to speak to her now. Grabbing Natalia hand I stand up. " Come on Clint. Steve grab Natalia , I want you to hack into SHEILDS databases and find where they have Emilia and Banner I need you to help him. Clint and Steve come with me now we need to get to Emila and get SHIELD to realise that she, not the threat they think she is before they do something bad" I pull Natalia towards the door. Hearing the boys follow. I stand in the elevator. Steve hands Natalia her sandwich. Rushing for the garage I grab the keys for the black 2012 CHEVROLET CAMARO of mine. Pulling the front seat back and buckling Natalia in. Clint Jumps in beside her and Steve in the passenger seat. Speeding out the garage and into the hectic New York traffic. I Race through the city. Looking at the mirror I notice Clint talking to Natalia and Steve gripping the armrest tightly obviously not to a fan of my driving. Speeding through the city I rush into the headquarters. Leaving Natalia with Steve. Clint and I rush up the stairs. Looking at my phone I see a message from Tony ' Room 9 floor 6'. Racing for the elevator. Ignoring the looks of the agents as I rush through the hall. Reaching the floor. I run up to the door. Glancing at the door I shake my head. ' This is the room they put me in when Clint brought me what a conciseness' I say as I push the guards aside letting Clint deal with them as I make my way through the door to the one that has two sided glass on it. Shutting it behind me I look to see Maria and a few other agents there. " Took you long enough, " Maira says. Glancing in I notice Fury walking into the room. Reaching for the handle Maira grabs it. " Agent Romanoff I recommend you wait first and see what happens before you storm in there" Looking back into the room I notice Fury is now sitting in the chair. Then looking at Emilia and I feel a shiver run down my spine. As I can see the anger beaming off the women. But if you didn't know her well you wouldn't be able to tell. The only reason I notice is because in my whole life of knowing her. When she acts this Calm in this type of situation she is evaluating the quickest why to slit your throat , and I learned a very long time ago never under any circumstances believe she is calm because within a matter of seconds that calm collective personality can turn to a terrifying cold blooded murder and she will have you pinned to ground a knife to your throat in no time.

" So Emilia Popov is it?, Well I hope you're comfortable because I feel like we going to be here awhile…..".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for the wait. This is a two-part chapter. Second part coming soon.**

 **Part 1**

 **I own nothing other than my OC's**

Russia 2003

 _Blood everywhere. Looking down at my hands they are covered in red, red liquid dripping off them. Standing there in the darkness as I feel the thick liquid drip from my fingers to the floor. Looking up I see bodies everywhere. Stepping forward over the bodies, glancing at them all. Feeling my breathing get heavier. Bending down I notice they don't have any faces. Blank faces with their throats cut or a bullet in the head. Standing up I spin around looking at them all. Out the corner of my, I see red. Not blood but hair. " NOOOO!" I scream. Running towards the still figure. The other bodies disappearing as I run. The Red figure lays on her stomach back towards me. As I keep running I see the body disappear further. The faster I run the further the body moves away. After what felt like a lifetime I make it to the body. Frozen I look down knowing without looking to know who it is. Crouching down I pull the figure into my lap. The face unreadable. Her face is covered in bruises. Her eyes swollen shut. Feeling my hands shake as I pull her closer placing her head on lap. I stare at her. Not looking up as I feel a shadow stand over me. Looking up I see two figure standing above me. Ivan Petrovitch and Madam B._

 _" We told you what attachments would cost you," Ivan says as He steps closer. Kicking the redhead's body with his shoe. " You killed her, you are nothing but a cold blooded killer, you killed the only person that you ever cared about, pathetic. You killed them" Madam B sneers lifting her arms gesturing the room. Looking up I see the bodies are back. Man, Women and children everywhere. " You did this you killed them all. You are a monster. Your ledge is red, it dripping, gushing over. You are a weapon and that is all. You are nothing but a mindless killing machine". Standing up spinning around and around as I stare at the bodies as they lay on the floor around me._

 _" EMILIA!" Ivan scream turning_

 _"EMILIA" Madam B screams but it's not here voice._

 _"EMILIA WAKE UP"_

 _Jolting_ upright _in my bed. My Heart racing pushing myself against the bedframe. Pulling on my handcuff that has me chained to the bed frame. Clenching my fist getting ready to fight. Feeling the fog leave my vision. Looking to see a flash of red. Turning to see Natalia standing there worry written across her face. She is standing a bit back from the bed her hand open and up showing she is unarmed. " You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep. I had to wake you before they alerted the guards". Gazing around the room I notice the rest of the girls looking at me. All the three of them they are the other girls that are still alive that are from our group. Not including myself or Natalia._

 _The Red Room groups the girls by ages. They bring in around 6 girls a year and group them with either the year before or year after. My group had 12 in it, but now there are five of us. You either fight to be the best or die. Over the years the girls number slowly swell down. Some died from being experimented on. Other from sickness. Most at either the hands of the trainer or other girls. It is never easy taking a life of a girl you train with but then it's either kill or be killed and if you don't do it the repercussions are unthinkable._

 _Taking a deep breath I lay against the bedframe. Closing my eyes as feel my body shake. " Emilia this the fifth night in the row you have had nightmares. What is going on?". Looking back at rest of the girls. I see they just roll over and face the other way. " I don't know what is going on anymore, every time I close my eyes I just keep seeing the same over and over," I say running a hand through my hair feeling the sweat that is sticking to my skin. I'm about to explain it further but then look up and see the same face that was bruised bloody and unidentifiable. I clam up. Turning over I pull the clip that I have under the bed. Which I have hidden there. Most girls have one, something they can use to unclip the handcuff they make us sleep with. It's the one bit of freedom the girls in here have. It is a little secret between all the girls. We know the others have them we know they are usually in the slot that the girls have cut in their mattress. Big enough to hide the small paper clip or wire but small enough to stay hidden. No one asks about it and nobody speaks about them._

 _Using it to unclip the handcuff I take it off, running my fingers over my wrist. Getting off the bed I walk around. " I just….I need to clear my head " I tell Natalia who just nods her understanding. Remembering back to few times I have to wake up to her doing the same thing. Pushing the steel door open a crack and looking into the hall. Sneaking past the guards and tip-toeing down the cold empty hall and into the training centre I peer in noticing it is empty. Opening it and walking in. I take a breath and do some stretches feeling my muscles loosen. Walking over to the rings that are in the middle of the room. Bending my knees I jump up and latch onto the rings. Pulling myself up holding my arms out straight. The rings have always been my favourite out of everything. Anything that involves gymnastics I seem to adore. I always loved the feel of it. I always get lost in the feeling. The other girls especially Natalia have always leant more towards the ballet part of the training. Natalia being the best one at it gave her the stride she needs for it. When she performed it was absolutely_ breathtaking, _she was Natural born ballet dancer. I always believe if it wasn't for this place she would have been a professional ballet dancer. Becoming world known for her dancing but her life took a different turn as did mine. I'm good myself at it, not as good as Natalia but still very good, but I never enjoyed it like she did. You watch her as she closes her eyes, you can tell she gets lost in another world, it nice watching her perform. It gives her that little bit of time where she is not stuck in this place. Where she is not struggling to survive. Were she not learning new ways to kills. It's the same feeling I have when I do this. I was always loved this more. Gymnastics. The feeling of spinning on the ring the burning feeling you get. The feeling you get when you twirl. Makes me feel like I'm flying makes me feel free for just a moment. The balance beam and parallel bars and the many other types of equipment including the 100's of different floor routines. The turning, flipping and spinning the feeling you get when you feel the cold air brush against your face as you twirl. Makes me forget for just a moment where I am. Makes me forget what I am, the monster the weapon, the stone-hearted killer they made me. Maybe if my life didn't take this turn I could have been doing this as a job and not training. Maybe I would've had a life where I felt things, where I felt happiness and my even love. Instead of just feeling numb. A living robot ready for any commands and orders._

 _Sighing I shake my head. 'Don't be stupid this your life and it will never change so stop daydreaming.' I think. Pushing the thoughts aside of what I could've been, I must focus on the life I have now._

 _Holding myself there for a while before pulling my myself up and flicking my legs up going upside down, holding myself like that. Spinning my body spinning around. Feeling the burn in my body. Twirling around in the rings. Continuing in the routine getting lost in the feel. After what felt like a lifetime, I spin let go and double over landing perfectly. Breathing heavily. I stand up to straighten my back. My arms out slowly lowering into my side. Lost in thought I must not have heard someone enter the room._

 _Snapping my eyes open crouching down into a fighting position. I look over to see a man in the shadow. Stepping out reveals a tall man standing around 6'3. His hair is a light blonde which is neatly combed. He has slightly tan skin. Glancing at his body up I notice his eyes. They are a dark deep colour but warm at the same time. He is wearing a pair of black combat pants and tight fitting black shirt. Definitely trained. The shirts show his very well built body. His muscular arms pulling on the sleeves as he claps. Then looking at his face. It has a nice short trimmed light blonde beard. " Very nice, I have to admit I am very impressed," He says I can hear his voice has a thick and heavy Russian accent. " You know it has been awhile since I have been able to just sit back and admire something or someone do something that beautiful," He say as he wears one the most charming smile I have ever seen. I just shrug rolling my shoulder back. " Well you know all in a day's work," I say giving him a smirk. As he stares at me I noticing his eyes. They aren't filled with usual lust most men get when they look at me. He is actually looking at me like I'm human. Looking at all of me. I can't help blush slightly at that. He strolls over to me. As he stops he looks my body over once before tilting his head. " You know before I arrived here I heard the rumours. Rumours of the beautiful women who work here and who are unbelievable talented. I'm glad to of found out those rumours are true." he says using that damn charming smile of his. I tilt my head playful running a hand through my hair " And why are you here? Hmmmm" I ask raising an eyebrow._

 _" OHHHH now what fun would it be if I told you, see now you will find out very soon you just going to have to be patience," he says as leans in tucks a stray hair away from face and places behind my ear. " Now I want to know what a stunning woman like you is doing training at 2 in the morning when she is meant to be getting her beauty sleep," He says giving me a smirk._

 _" Now what fun would it be if I were to tell you," I say mocking his words. Chuckling he runs a hand through his hair. " Well played," He says. He steps closer_

 _" May I know your name then, just for my sake?" He asks softly, staring down at me._

 _" Popov, Emilia Popov," I say softly and he leans in and places his lips just above my ear. "Well Emilia," he says slowly and I can't help but blush at how the name rolls off his tongue. " I hope I run into you again very, very soon" He whisper. I feel my heart racing. As he steps back I bite my lower lip very slightly. He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckle. " It was a pleasure to meet you, Emilia," he says before slowly turning around and walking away. Standing there frozen to the spot._

 _" WAIT what is your name?" I yell as he opens the door to leave. He just turns give me a mystery smirk " Now what fun would that be" He says winking and walking out and disappearing into the hall._

 _I stand there my head whirling no one has ever made me feel whatever that was. The way my heart raced the way my face went hot when whispered in my ear. The way he said my name was just incredible makes my chest tighten just thinking about it. Taking a deep breath I go and exit the training room. Leaving and sneaking back down the halls and back into the dorm. Climbing back into bed I clip the cuffs back on and roll on my back, trying to think about who this mystery man is, where he is from and why he is here? Closing my eyes and for the first time in days, my dreams aren't plagued with nightmares. They are filled with those dark mysterious eyes and that god amazing charming smile._

Present

Laying still pretending to still be asleep I access my surrounding. I feel a steel chair under me. Solid handcuffs on both wrists and ankles. The room is very cold must have steel walls and floors. My training automatically kicking in I try to sense if anyone else is in the room but I can not feel anyone else in here. Slowly opening my eyes I feel the dull ache that is throbbing in the back of my neck. Moving my head too fast and now my vision is blurry, laying it back down on the back of the chair looking up at the ceiling I stare at the one of the little circle that are cut into the roof. Waiting till I only see one. I slowly lower my head. Glancing around the room, it is a typical integration room. Solid steel table welded to the floor, one chair across from me, and four plain silver steel walls. Looking at the wall in front of me I notice it has a slight glimmer in the right-hand top corner. Hologram, there must be a one-way window there. Twenty dollars bet there are a bunch of agents standing behind working out there tactic to deal with me. I tilt my head and smile at them. Letting them know I'm not as stupid as they think I am.

Looking over I seeing the door. Steel frame and doesn't have a handle on the inside. So the only way to get out is on the outside. ' Shit' I think cursing to myself that just made it a lot more difficult. Wiggling my hand and ankles I notice the thick metal wrapping around that goes up my ankles and wrist. ' Well at least they are not that stupid I can give them that' I think. Thinking of Natalia I feel my heart rise with anxiety. ' God I hope Natasha has her please look after her' I think as I lay back in the chair. Sitting up straight I take a deep breath. ' I need to do anything and everything to get to her I must' I think. I can't hide anymore, it's time to put the one mask on I never wanted to use again. My Huntress mask. Feeling my body automatically slip into the mode I need it to be in. I make my face emotionless, my body looking calm. And If I have to kill each one theses agents to get to my daughter then by Gods I hope they have heaps of shovel to dig the holes. Because I refuse to let them take the last bit of hope from me. They will have to put a bullet in my head before I let them take her from me. Feeling the rage build under my skin I close my eyes taking a deep breath and looking over to the door that has now been open.

Time to play. I think, you shot me in front of my daughter and then dragged me here unconscious. Then expect me to answer your questions HA how foolish do they think I am. Glancing up at the man. The dark man with the eyepatch. The one who stood over me while my daughter screamed my name. He sits down in the chair across from me. Places a folder on the table and lean backs in the chair. " So Emilia Popov is it …..? Well, I hope you're comfortable because I feel like we going to be here awhile" He says leaning in forearms on the table.

I smirk, " Nicholas. J Fury is it, may I call you Nic, no ok then?" I say lifting an eyebrow. " It's not one of the most comfortable chairs I have ever been in but then it's not one of the worst either," I say leaning back. My as well have some fun while I'm here. It's been awhile since I have been integrated might make the most out of it.

" So you know who I am then," He says smirking leaning back in the chair.

" Oh yes, the director of SHEILD and has been for a very long time. I have known about you for a VERY long time. " I say lifting an eyebrow

" Emilia Popov also known as Huntress wanted in the 30 countries. You have over 2 dozen assassination to your name and that is only in the past decade." He says opening the folder out of eyes reach. I glance up at him. " Well what would rather me do, do you want me to say. OHHHH NO it wasn't me you have the wrong girl. I'm being framed" I say in a mocking tone. Feeling my lip curl up into one of my favourite smirks. " If you expect me to sit here and just confess to you willingly you really must be delusional" I sneer. He smiles at that and I control my face not show the confusion I'm feeling.

" OH OH OH Popov…..I have to admit I was expecting you clam up and not speak. To sit there and just stare like most do but this much better isn't it." He says pulling a piece of paper from his folder. Sliding it across the table. Looking down I read the writing, it has barely anything on. My name that is it. The description had basically nothing. It listed blonde hair, and light skinned. That's it. No Birthday or place of birth nothing. Only my code name, my real name and a list of the assassination of mine.

Looking back up I stare at him. " Well at least you got the hair right," I say smirking. He just smiles and leans forward again in his chair. " We at least that's right, but sadly we have nothing of you the only reason we know you are in fact the MIGHTY HUNTRESS is because of incident 8 years ago at a hospital. Where you were sloppy and shot a nurse straight in the face. Did not even go back and deleted the footage, didn't kill the witnesses. You didn't even hesitate when you shot that nurse. But there was no proof that it was the invisible Huntress now, is it? But after the fact that all the Russian Mafia kill cases had gone and there was no trace of any hits on the mafia after that we figured it had to be you. You disappeared from the country and so did the bodies, no bodies found after that. So I'm guessing and I am usually always right. You were the one killing off the weak links in the Mafia then you found out you were pregnant. Freaked outshot the nurse and ran. Raised your daughter and hid. We haven't seen a trace of you since. We have been looking for nearly 12 years now and out of the blue. I get told that someone hacked into the Avengers tower and took down the security system. Which of course flagged our systems. We got the camera from the streets that had filmed you as you crossed the street. We matched it to the footage of the hospital incident 8 years ago, guess what 96% accurate match. And now here we are." He says closing the folder. Looking at me narrowing his one good eyes.

" So what I want to know is why? Why after all theses year have you come out of hiding? You have been on the run for a while now and you wouldn't risk the life of yourself and your daughter just because you're tired" he says and I sit still for a moment taking in his words. Staring back at him I keep my mouth shut. Leaning back in the chair refusing to speak.

" hmmm see I'm never wrong," he tells. " now what I also want to know is why you went to the Avenger and what are the connections between you and Agent Romanoff, why you were in her kitchen while your daughter slept in her bed." He raises an eyebrow at my quietness. I feel the anger rise in my chest. This time having trouble keeping it under control. But I'm not known as world's deadliest assassin for nothing and I'm sure not going to let bald men get under my skin. " If you ever want to leave this cell alive and see your daughter again I would speak up. Because I have no problems putting a bullet between your eyes and placing your daughter in the system changing her name and sending her halfway across the world" He says sternly and dead serious. There is not one bit of hesitation. "but I feel you have skill sets that could be very valuable later on" He says continuing.

" Now I'm going to ask again and I rarely ask the same questions twice so think yourself privileged. Why have you come out of hiding? And why did you go to the avenger?" He says staring me down. Sighing knowing my only option. I either tell him or I lose my life, lose my daughter and doom her to a life of loneliness.

Glancing up I look him in the face. " I will answer any question you have and I will answer truthfully on two conditions," I say narrowing my eyes. Leaning in my chair. " I'm not one to negotiate Popov," He says leaning back in his chair. Crossing his legs and arms. " Though I might make an exception, but only depending on what these so called conditions are." He says squinting his good eye.

" One is that not matter what happens to me If for some reason you decide to kill me. You will protect my daughter. You will not put her in the system. You will not give her to anyone else other than Agent Romanoff." I say leaning back in my chair watching his face closely.

" What If Agent Romanoff refuses to take the child." He asks tilting his head ever so slightly.

" If she does not want to look after her then I want her to put in one of the safest homes you have, where she will be protected and loved unconditionally. I refuse to let her grow up like I did. " I say watching his eyes narrow.

" The second condition?"

"To help me find out about my past, find out who my family was. Before…" I trail off.

" If I agree to these terms you will answer all my questions truthfully with total honesty?." I nod

"I also need you to tell you if you agree you will still be custody of SHIELD and will not see your daughter until further notice, but you will be alive. I do not know what will happen after but I'm sure we can figure something out" He says standing. Taking a deep breath.

" I will agree to everything other than not seeing my daughter," I say sternly

" You are walking on very thin ice here Popov," he says his voice firmer now.

" Those are my conditions take it or leave it" I bite back

" Ms Propov I don't think you are in the right position to be demanding things," He says crossing his arms.

" Oh but I think I am, you could shoot me right now and be over with it. But then you wouldn't be able to get the information I have on the Red Room now would you" I say smirking to myself. He turns and places both hands on the table staring me down. " The Red Room was destroyed by my Agents seven years ago" Fury responds.

I feel the grin growing across my face again. Jack Pot I have him now. Hook, line and sinker.

" Oh, but there is where you are wrong Director. The Red Room has been active now for over many years now. For the past two while running I gather some very valuable intel. I'm willing to share if I can see my daughter whenever I want" I tilt my head " So do we have a deal their Director" I look up and can basically see the steam puffing out of his ears. Emilia 1 Fury 0.

Fury takes a deep breath and finally straightens up. " Deal, your daughter will always be protected if something happens to you. If the information you give is reliable we will help with your past. You will still be in custody but you can see your daughter regularly" He says giving me one last look as he stands by the door. " You know if your intel is valuable and you help us take them down and well don't die, there might just be a position here at SHIELD for someone with your talents. Have a think about it" He says before I watch the door open and the man disappears behind it. I look up at the ceiling. Not lowering my mask but still, I let out a sigh. ' Did he just offer me a job' I think. ' That certainly went better than expected' I say biting the inside of my mouth. ' "Now to get out of theses restraints."


	7. Chapter 7

Six hours, thirty-two minutes and forty-five seconds. That is how long I have been sitting in godforsaken steel interrogation room. Waiting for someone to come If my internal clock is correct which it always is, it should be 7:30 pm at night. I can't even kick the chair over in frustration because they are welded to the floor. Clenching my jaw as I lean back in the chair. Crossing my arms and placing my legs up on the table. 'Oh yeah, I got out of those restraints 30 minutes after the director left'. Letting my head fall on the back of the chair. Feeling my eyes drop lower, feeling myself struggle to stay awake. I sigh in frustration.

According to my calculation. I haven't slept in over around four to five days and the sleep I did have before that was a little hour power nap. The adrenaline wore off about 5 minutes after I slipped out the restraints. Now it's a battle between my brain and eyelids.

The exhaustion has completely taken over my body and I can feel my body shutting down automatically. I know what my body limit is, figured it out pretty early in my time at the Red Room. I can go between 5-6 days without sleep and I'm onto the fifth. I look at the wall across from me which is the one with the hidden one-way window. I lift my head and smirk at them. I don't know if there is even anyone in there but I refuse to let them think they won. I'm Emilia Popov the feared assassin, legendary Huntress and I will not let some American secret organisation get the better of me. On the outside, I have a blank, stoic face. My posture is calm and relaxed like I was trained to have. Though from the outside you would never be able to tell that on the inside I feel my body getting closer and closer to blacking out from complete exhaustion.

Sitting there I worry about Natalia, where she is? Who is looking after her?. I hope Natasha is. I hope they haven't taken her in as well. Have her locked away in some cell. Rubbing my eyes and then my temples I try to keep my anxiety under control. I need to see my daughter now. Or else I think I'm going to go insane.

I stay seated there for another hour and I start to think they are going to leave me here till tomorrow. Feeling the rage boil under my skin. Gripping the sides of the chair tightly. Closing my eyes as I concentrated on my breathing. A trick I taught myself when the trainer in the Red Room would push me too far and I felt like stabbing them in the on the breathing, but sadly the trick is not working today. I'm about to get off the chair go over to that one-way mirror and punch it in when I hear a noise from the side of the room that quickly pulls me from my thoughts.

The door open and Fury, a brunette woman which I'm guessing is Maria Hill second in command. Step in the by a small red head. Who is now in her full body leather catsuit.I can see the weapons that are scattered on her body there is probably half a dozen more on her that I can't see. " So Ms Popov I see you escaped the restraints" Fury states as he comes in sit in the chair across from gesturing to my free arms and legs. My legs still on the table crossed at the ankles while my arms are the same. I look over to see Maria standing on his right, hands behind her back and her posture are straight. Her head is held high and her feet are placed firmly under her.' Definitely military trained'. I notice the swollen nose and two black eyes and I can't help but wonder what has happened between the time they tranqed me and now.

Natasha is on Fury left but her stance is completely different to Hills. She leans against the wall behind her. Her leg lifted so her foot is on the wall behind her. Her face is completely natural but I know she feeling just uncomfortable as I am. I can't help but wonder about what she has already told them about me. How much intel has she already given them about my time in the Red Room? About my skills and weakness.

Letting my eyes wander over to Fury I let a small smirk grace my face. "Oh well, I had some spare time," I say as if it was nothing. Which it basically was. They may have been some of the most challenging restraint that I have had to deal with but then I never back down from a challenge.

" Yes well just had to clean up a few loose ends," he says calming and I wonder what he means by that. " I don't mean to be rude but at this moment I couldn't really care about your small talk, so can we get on with this I would like to see my daughter". I announce " and well thank you I have already been to me sit here for nearly 7 hours and that's not including the time I was under and I would really like to get out this room and to a cell of some sort" I say as I place both hands behind my head and lay my head back.

"Fine, but first this is …"

" Agent Maria Hill, Deputy of Shield, Second in command level 10 agent" I stare blankly and I can tell by the way Hills left eye squints just the slightest that she is both surprised, impressed and very cautious.

"Right well I see you did your homework," Fury's says as he leans forward taps a small gadget that size of a penny and places it on the table. Staring at the gadget I notice it is one of those frequents I was in the Red Room I read about them. Even stole some of the blueprints they had on them to study and even put in some of my own ideas to it to build one day. They stop any bugs or other gadgets a person may have planted in the surrounding area. I wonder if this one is soundproof like the one they had been designing in the red room. And noticing the larger red dot in the centre it has it on recorder built in as well.

" Well, it was a long flight from Australia to here, needed something to do," I say yawning into my hand as I stare at the man in front of me. I can see Natasha in the corner just observing she must be here to make sure I'm telling the truth.

" So Agent Romanoff here has already told me the connection between the two of you. You are a run away from the Red Room. You are an ex-KGB assassin and spy, is Agent Romanoff lying ?" He asks placing a hand on his chin.

Letting my eye glance at the redhead noticing how she glancing doing the same. Her posture more tense now. I raise an eyebrow at that. What else has she told them? I wonder

"Yes that is correct " I state calmly. My eyes focusing back on the director. " how long were in the Red Room" he says and I know this a trick question. He would have already asked Natasha this when she was recruited. " unknown" I say blankly making my voice neutral again. " Unknown? Well what is your age" Fury asks and eyebrow lifted. Theses are test questions to see if I'm going to lie about my age or tell the truth."Unknown" I say again but this time I'm shocked with myself as to how quiet and distance my voice.

" How can you not know theses question" Fury continues. They're testing me. I can tell by the micro change in Maria's face. The way her jaw clenched ever so slightly.

I look at Natasha then back at Hill and I know they already know the answer. Would Natasha of had the same answer as I wouldn't she?

" My age is unknown because I can not remember, they brainwash me that many times I could barely remember my name and there is a high chance that isn't even my real name. Most girls were brought in around the age of 5 but sometimes they made exceptions and brought in girls older or younger. I was smaller than the other girls and the other girls seemed older than to me when I started so my guess is I was around 4. I escaped the room about 8 years ago. Most girls graduate at the age 15. I was officially graduated for 3 years making me 18 when I fell pregnant and ran. Making me around 26 now. So … does that satisfy you? I think I'm 26 if my calculations are correct but then there a very high fucking chance I'm not because again I can't remember" I let the last bit drag on slightly ."Though you would have already of known that because you would have asked Agent Romanoff the exact same questions when you brought her in am I Correct " I spit out like venom letting it seep out. Fury, Hill and Romanoff all seen a knowing look and I know I hit the jackpot.

" Next question," I say as I squint my eyes and tilt my head challenging him to continue on the age topic. I can really feel the rage reaching the surface now. One more stupid question and I swear I will break.

" Alright let's move on, I want all the intel you have on the Red Room the information you have on when you were a spy for them and the intel you have about their new operation." He offers and leans over and presses the record button

I smirk. " Now that's something I can remember."

It's now 10:17 pm at night and I have only just finished giving Fury all the information I have on the Red Room. At this moment I feel like I'm about to collapse from exhaustion in this very chair.

" Well, Ms Popov I am happy to say this is a lot of useful intel that you have given us". He states grabbing the device and turning the record off.

great" I drag on. " Now can you take me to my cell. I have been sitting in this god forsaken chair now for about 10 hours nows" I say sternly feeling the top of my eyelids drop lower. I'm so close if I do not get out off this room and go to sleep now I'm going to snap his neck right here and now. I look over at Natasha and I know she can see I have pushed myself way past my limit.

Clenching my jaw I look at Fury. " Ok, here what's going to happen " Fury states.

" You have held up your end of the deal so far. Not all the question have been answered but they are for tonight, So what's going to happen is Agent Romanoff here is going to escort you back to the tower where your daughter is currently being taken care of. You will be staying with Agent Romanoff on her floor where she will have full surveillance over you. You are not to leave the tower without her, Agent Hill or Agent Barton. You will be coming back here every day for more questions. After all the questions are answered. All the avengers will join and will work on the plan to put an end to the red room once and for all. So do I make myself clear " Fury asked and all I do is nod as I feel my body is in some type of shock "again if you even think about running away I will find you and put a bullet straight through your head and leave your daughter to the social services. Agent Romanoff has stated that you could be good assets to SHIELD. Though we do have one problem. If you want to be able to come on the mission for the Red Room and take down you must become an Agent first" he states and pulls out a folder from his trench coat. " I need to state that if you want this all the agreements still meet up from our previous discussion but that means you only work for SHIELD and SHIELD ONLY!" Fury express loudly. " No freelancing, none whatsoever. You must start at level 1. You must pass the theory and physical aspects of both a junior Agent and Senior Agent meaning two separate tests. You will be given SO and you follow them until further notice. You will be placed on probation period of 6 months and train under Agent Hill and Agent Romanoff. You will be given one chance in that period." Fury list off. " Now I want you to think about it and …..

" Deal" I state already knowing the answer. " Ms Popov I really think you should have time to think things through before making.."

" If I agree do you provide full protection for my daughter. " I ask standing up and placing both hands flat on the table.

" Yes, your daughter will be placed under the same protection as the rest of the shield agents family." He says standing up now.

" Then I say YES, I'm so tired of hiding, my daughter life is chaos. If by agreeing to these offers give her chance at a slightly normal life then I want in" I say crossing my arms.

" Ok then, Agent Romanoff I would like you to escort her back to tower. She under your supervision. Until further notice, be here once she and her daughter are settled in. Once you arrive tomorrow we will be going through all the paperwork and process will start immediately" He say turning. Hill turning and leaving with him. I stand watching them walk out before turning to Natasha.

I lift my hands up and together. " Where is Natalia," I ask my arms crossed as I stare Natasha who is just leaning against the wall.

" Safe she is with Steve and Clint," She says as she gets up and walks out the room " What no handcuffs," I ask walking behind her following one step behind her. Walking out the door and she tilts her head slightly to side and smirks. " Don't need them by the way you're barely staying awake I could have you on your ass in a matter of seconds?" She says picking up her speed.I scoff at her and roll my eyes. But not commenting because I know she is in the elevator and standing in silence. 6 floor we head down before we ended up in the garage. Looking around at the cars I notice all the shield car are standard black SUV. Then noticing the Chevrolet Camaro I know immediately which car is Natasha. I giggle at that. " Well, I wonder what car could be yours," I say sarcastically and get an eye roll in response. Getting in the car and sitting in silence as Natasha drives in the still hectic streets of Newyork.

After about 5 Minutes of silence. " So were you going to tell me about the attack in Australia or were just going to keep that to yourself" At that, I freeze. Slowly turning my head I stared at the redhead as she drives through the new york traffic. How did she know about there was nobody expect…? Natalia. Shit, I curse to myself. I shoulda known. "Natalia?" I ask and get a nod as an answer. Looking out the window. I lean back in the chair. " No, I wasn't going to. Didn't think you need to know" I say to the window. Feeling the car speed up and swerve around the corner I know that is not the answer she wanted to hear.

" So you thought you would keep that information to yourself. You said that you found out about the restarting of the Red Room from old contacts you did not say that you found out because they attacked you." She yells and if I didn't know her they way I do I would be shaking in my boots at the way she glares at me.

" Oh yeah, what was I supposed to do. Come knocking on your door after eight years and be like Oh hey Natalia oh wait sorry you go by Natasha now, but sorry for interrupting your day of being a mighty avenger but the Red Room found me and tried to take Natalia, and guess what they after you as well. They followed me all the way to Australia and attacked me in my own home. Turns out they are looking for their best assets. Oh and I bet you also want to hear that Ivan is alive too and still a little pissed that we both deflated and you tried to burn down them down. Oh but don't let me leave out the best part. The best part is how they're willing to burn down SHIELD, The avenger and basically anything to get to us. By what I could gather from my little experience with them about a week ago. They are still very angry with us and they hold a hell of a grudge which is the size of the Pacific Ocean and basically if we are taken it won't be a pleasant reunion. They already have our punishment in order." I yell crossing my arms and leaning heavily back in my chair looking out the window. Again

"You finished ?" Natasha asks and she actually looks a little amused about my outburst

" So how long have you really known the Red Room has started back up?" Natasha asks she stops in traffic and waits for the lights to change.

" Since last week," I say my eyes darting out the windows again for the third time. I feel the intense stare of Natasha green eyes boring into my head but I can't get the courage to look at her.

" Last week? I thought you had been tracking them for a few years now? How did you know all that information than" I hear her say and I knew she would find out eventually just not so soon

"Meet with an old contact before I came here, spoke with them did a deal and got the intel," I say quietly. Running a hand through my hair as I place my head on the window.

I can see out the corner of my eye. Natasha glances my way one hand on the steering wheel while the other turns the radio off and sits on the gear stick.

"Are going to tell me about this deal?"

" No, because you won't like what you hear," I say slightly nervously.

" I don't care I want to know " she insists and I know if I don't tell her she just going to keep asking till I respond.

" It was just a quick hit mission. I seduced and killed the target and got my intel that's all I'm saying." I sternly respond.

" Ok " is all she responds. I look at her. The woman beside me face is completely blank. Her posture is neutral. As I stare at this women I can't help but feel a little hurt. I thought we had a silent agreement between each other, that we show our real selfs not hide under our mask when it just us.

"That's all you are going to say is ok," I say a little annoyed. All I get in response is a nod

" what else did Natalia tell you, " I say but never got a response as we arrived at the tower.

Feeling my stomach clench and my heart slightly races as we drive into the parking space under the tower. Feeling my nervous get to me. I quickly step out the car. I barely know theses people. I have only spoken to Tony and he tried to call me a liar. I didn't even get a chance to speak to Steve Rodger, Bruce and Clint.

Wait for Bruce, Clint, Steve and Tony. That's only four guys that are part of the avenger. Where is the other one? I don't remember seeing him this morning. The Demi-god. Thor, I think it said in the files. My thoughts get cut off when I hear Natasha slam the door and walk over to the elevator. Stepping in behind her I stand to the side. Leaning against the wall. I feel my body shaking under me. 'If I don't get some sleep soon I'm going to collapse right here in the elevator.

" So since I'm officially on tower lockdown can I at least go across the road to get my car?" I mumble quietly barely above a whisper but I know she heard me.

" Clint already did, it's in the garage now," she says emotionless and I know she still pissed.

I hear the ding of the elevator. The doors open wide. Natasha steps out first and walks in and over to the door. She grabs her key out and unlocks the door. Stepping behind her I notice we are back on her floor. This time though there are boxes on the floor everywhere

Questioning that I look towards Natasha who is now over standing in the middle of the boxes. " They were meant to have cleaned up before I got back," she says and by the tone of her voice, she definitely not happy about the mess.

"May I ask why there are boxes all over your floor?" I say crossing my arms glancing at the massive box in the middle.

" Fury told me earlier that you would be staying on my floor, so I went ahead and told the team and they went and got a few things for the spare room since I didn't have anything in there at the moment," Natasha tells me as she makes her way down the hall.

Following in her footsteps I make my way down the hallway and step into the spare room just to have my breath taken away. There is a king size bed in the middle of the room. With matching bedside tables and dresser across the room. Another cupboard in the corner and a beautiful shag rug under the bed.

" It's not a lot but we were short on time. Tony said that if need be if you choose to stay at the tower after probation period he will build an extra room for Natalia, under your bed is a pull out one for Natalia at the moment. She already said she wants to choose a bed with you. " Natasha says stepping fully into the room.

I step in and do a slow 360 around the room. No one has ever gone to the trouble to do something for me. Ever.

" Thank you " I splatter out. Lost for words. Feeling my chest tighten.

And looking over at Natasha I notice for the first time since we arrived back here her face isn't hidden under a mask. Her face looks calmer more relaxed. And the tiniest smile graces her lips as she nods and tells me it was no problem.

" No I mean thank you, for taking care of Natalia while I was locked up and thanks for the room and I especially want to thank you for what you said to Fury about me being a good asset. I think if you hadn't of said anything I wouldn't be standing here right now." And then I look back at the bed and I can't help but chuckle. The blanket on top of the bed is bright pink with bright rainbow colour writing across it that says 'I love gymnastics' and has a shadow of a lady under it doing a handstand.

I cover my mouth and start to laugh louder as I stare at it more. Shaking my head and looking back Natasha who is smiling larger now.

" Let me guess Natalia idea ?" I ask already knowing the answer.

" Yep, she was very persistent about this one. Clint and even Steve tried to convince her to go with a more adult type one for you but she is very stubborn" the redhead says while shaking head slightly as she stares at the cover.

" Yeah sounds about right," I say knowing just how stubborn she can be.

" I wonder where she gets that from, " Natasha asks while I notice the smile has turned to a smirk.

" I have no clue what you're talking about " I return the smirk. I stride over the bed and pull out the bed underneath and notice the cover for it is identical to the one on my bed but in blue.

" That cheeky little Rugrats, of course, she gives me the bright pink one," I say pushing it back in and then feeling the material of my bed with my fingers. Feeling the silk sheet that is calling for me to climb into.

" Where is she anyways" I turn around to see Natasha at the doorway. " Upstairs with the boys. We told her she could go to bed but she insisted that she wait for you." The younger woman says as she walks out the door. Following her, I take one last look in the room and smile to myself.

"Has she found out you being an avenger yet?" I ask as I remember how Natalia would talk for hours about them. How she would dress up and run around the house pretending to shoot the aliens and bad guys. Remembering how reacted when she watched them on the news.

"Oh yeah, she hasn't stopped asking questions all afternoon. She even showed Steve her own fighting moves and asked if she could be on the team to take out the bad guys" Natasha says while chuckling slightly.

" Yeah, she would probably be your biggest fan. She dressed up like captain America and throw…."

"Throw her Shield she made out Of cardboard and broke something and you very mad at her and told her not to throw it, don't worry she already told us." Natasha continues as we walk into the elevator.

Stepping in bedside Natasha " Did she list off her favourites in order yet?" I ask wondering if Natasha knows she Natalia favourite yet.

"Oh yeah and let's say Clint wasn't too happy with the results," Natasha says with a grin.

The door dings and we step through the doors to see all the avengers sitting down around the couch. Watching as Natalia rambles on about a dream she had the night before.

" There was this world and filled with fairy floss and everyone was doing gymnastics will eating candy. All my friend from Australia were there and we were jumping from one fairy floss cloud to other.." Natalia tells as she uses her hand to demonstrate. She jumps up on the couch and jumps to the floor dramatically. " Like this and when we were done we all starting eating the fairy floss…."

" Natalia it is 11:00 at night why aren't you in bed, " say seriously but the smile on my face give away the joke.

" MUMMY!" The little blonde says as she swings off the back of the couch and sprints towards me. I place both legs slightly apart and get ready for what's coming. As she jumps as I catch her and she instantly latches onto me. Arms around my neck and legs tightly doing the same to my back.

" I was so scared they shot you with those sharp needle thingy and then took you I didn't get to say goodbye. But Tasha said they were just doing to ask you questions so the bad guys didn't hear your answers." The seven-year-old keeps going. " did the bad guys hear you? Are they coming here? Mummy are you ok?" She asks as I place her on the floor.

" Yes sweetie I'm ok and no the bad guys didn't hear me and they aren't coming for here either,"I say kneeling down to the girl.

" oh well if they did Tasha would just use her fighting skills and Captain America would use his Sheild and Hawkeye would use his arrows and… MUM you never told me we were going to see the Avengers!" She says as she runs over to Steve. " This is Captain America but he lets me call him Mr Steve" She runs over to Clint. " this is Hawkeye but I'm allowed to call him Mr Clint" Now to Tony and Bruce. " This is Ironman and the Hulk but Mr Tony and Mr Bruce"

I stand up and walk over to them "Well it's nice to officially meet the Avengers." I say shaking their hands. Knowing I haven't really had a chance to meet them probably yet.

"Ohhhhhh MUM guess who Tasha is ?" Natalia says as she jumps on the balls of her feet biting her lower lip trying to keep excitement under wrap. She squealed a little "BLACK WIDOW" My daughter yells way too loud for inside but then I'm not going to stop her while she is so happy.

" Ohhh no way Natasha you never said you where the Black Widow, are you sure Natalia?" I ask teasing getting the exact response from the blonde as I hope for. A roll of the eyes and huff as she drags her hands along her face "Yes mummy Tasha said so. She even showed me her Knife trick, Tasha can you show mummy your Knife trick pleeasssee" Natalia begs as she pulls on Natasha's arms slightly.

Grinning at Natasha and crossing my arms. " Oh come on Natasha show me the knife trick" I comment as I raise an eyebrow telling Natasha she not going to stop asking unless she does it.

Natasha leans down and whispers something in Talia's ear and I watch her eyes go wide and then in seconds she spins and whisper something back.

" Oh this should be fun, I think I'm going to leave before the Widow starts playing with her knives. I like my body the way it is and intend to leave it that ways " Tony says as he stands and goes to rush out the room. Before he even gets a step from around the couch he has two knives at both feet stopping him dead in his tracks and I can help but laugh at his face.

"Oh come on Tony you know you love my knife tricks," Natasha says as the smirks greet her face again and I hear a round of applause from Clint and Natalia.

" See mummy I told you," she says looking quite proud of herself.

" I see," I say as I yawn covering my mouth. Feeling my balance get wobbly.

" So who do I thank about the Bedroom," I ask yawning again.

Steve, Clint and Bruce all look my way. " That would us ma'am. " Steve replies

" I hope you like it we weren't too sure what to buy," Bruce says standing up and running a hand through his hair.

"I do, thank you all of you, you didn't have to go through all the hassle for me. I appreciate it a lot. " I say looking at the three men.

" Oh what you all get to claim it when I'm the one who technically paid for it" Tony says scoffing as he steps over the knives and makes his way to the elevator " I paid for it just like all the other stuff in this tower, hmmm funny that is" he says as he steps into the elevator and before I get a chance to say anything the door closes and he's gone.

"Is he usually like that or …?" I wonder out loud.

" Just ignore him," Clint says as he comes over to stand by me. " He just pissy because we made him leave the Lab, " Clint says.

" So I hear you're going to be a Sheild Agent ?" Clint asks as I watch Steve and Bruce's head so fast I would be surprised if they don't get whiplash.

" Fury believes I would a good asset" I whisper looking at the ground slightly.

" Well congratulations" Steve announces as gets up to shake my hand.

"Wow, that great news" Bruce says doing the same as Steve.

"Thanks, I think it is finally time I do something good with my life"

"Definitely I have no doubt you will be a great agent," Clint says as he pats my shoulder and I can help but feel like A little proud of myself.

" She goes tomorrow morning to fill all the paperwork out then she does her training and after the probation period she will be a full Senior Agent," Romanoff says as she gives me a caring smile. I smile back feeling my cheeks go a little red.

" Mum is going to be a secret agent, " Talia says her eyes wide with surprise.

" Yes I am sweetie, but you can't tell anyone ok?" I say getting my pinky out " pinky promise " I ask and she runs over and wraps her pinky around mine " Pinky promise" she says giggle.

" So Natasha was telling me you picked out my cover for my bed all by yourself," I say as I take Talia hand in mine. Walking toward the Elevator "Yep I hope you like it?" She says slightly nervous.

" I love it, " I say giving her a kiss on the cheek. Getting a giggle in response.

" Well, I think me and Miss Talia are going to go and try out these new beds. So I will see you all the morning. " I say stepping in the elevator. With Talia holding my hand I watch as the door closes and just before it does I hear the goodnight from everyone and watching Natalia as she stands on her toes and tells them all good night back.

As the door opens to the floor. I follow Natalia down to the bedroom. I look over at the floor and notice our stuff has already been put in the corner I go over grab out a pair of pj's for myself and some for Talia. " Sweetie you want to go for a shower, " I ask placing the clothes on the bed as I watch Natalia climb in my bed completely sinking into the mattress and Blankets.

" I already did, Tasha let me use her shower when we came back from the Mall," she says snuggling I to the bed. Sighing in relief I grab my pj's and head for the shower.

Getting undressed and stepping in the shower I let the water run over me. Feeling my eyes drop close I quickly finish what I have to and get out. Slipping into my hoodie and shorts. I look at the mirror. The bag under my eyes is huge and dark. My face looks drained. I stare at my reflection, not recognising the person staring back. 24 hours ago I was on the run, still only being the weapon they made me. Now I'm going to be an Agent for Shield, I'm going to help people. No more killing innocents, no more running, no more hiding. I sigh and run my hands through my hair and tying my hair onto the top of my head making it into a messy bun. Walking into the bedroom I notice Natalia little head popping out of the cover of the huge pink blanket. I sigh staring at her.

" I have to do this for her I can't fail. She needs this " I say smiling as I slip in beside her. "Guess you're not sleeping in your bed then," I say to myself knowing I'm not going to get a response. I lay down and wrap my arms around her. Feeling her body cuddling into mine. I place my head on top of hers and close my eyes. " Tomorrow we start our new life, no more hiding or running. Finally might start a life to proud of." Kissing the top of Talia's head. Closing my eyes and drifting into a deep sleep knowing that from this point on my life is going to change and finally it going to change for the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing other than my OC's**

* * *

Russia 2003

 _The air is cold and so is the food. I stare at the food in the bowl. The same bowl of sluggish kasha we receive every day all seven days a week. Picking up the bowl I turn and look around the room, which has cold wood floors and the room is filled with rows of long steel tables. This is the only room in the whole facility where all the girls in the program are seated together. On the far left on one table is the young girls, the newer ones. The table next to them is the level up, and so on until it's my level. My table has four girls at one end and Natalia at the 's always been like that. The other girls sitting together while Natalia and I sit on the end. As I wander over I can't help but think about the night before, with the mystery man. ' Who was he? Will I see him again?"'. My thoughts are quickly cut short when I see Natalia face. I take a deep breath and stare at her as I sit down. She has two splits on her lip and her left eye is black and her cheek is swollen. By the way, she is sitting she is in a lot of pain. Already knowing under those clothes will be a collection of colourful bruises and by the way she not looking at me I know I'm correct. " May I ask what happen?" I asked picking up the spoon and staring at the blob of slime in my bowl. "I'm fine" I hear her say a bit too quiet as she plays with her food.  
_ _"_ _I don't believe you, Natalia, when I went to showers this morning you were fine now what happen between you leaving there and now? " I demand. I continue to stare at her as she stares at her food. I know for a fact that in a real integration she would never spill. Though for some reason we have an unspoken belief. You don't lie and the other doesn't have to fight it out of you. It's easier to just say the truth then the pain later._

 _"_ _As I was leaving dorms I passed a large group of soldiers, they thought I was eyeing them funny. One of them thought it would be funny to try and put me in place. Though when I attacked back and didn't give myself willing they got angry and beat me. I tried to fight them got most of them but there were so many and one got the advantage and I didn't stand a chance once they got me on the ground." She says taking a small mouthful of her food  
_ _"_ _Did they do any major damage I need to know about?" I ask making sure my voice plain and calm like I couldn't give an ounce of care cause there is always the possibility of the ear being somewhere. So calm and still I remain but Though under the surface I can feel the rage boiling just under my skin. If I had been there instead of daydreaming in the shower I may have prevented it._

 _"_ _No nothing I can't handle, the worst I think I have is a cracked rib," Natalia says quietly  
_ _"_ _Can you tell me which soldiers it was?" I ask already planning in my head how I can kill them without getting caught.  
_ _"_ _No, because you will go and do something idiotic and get yourself killed" She explains and I'm about response when we hear._

 _"_ _Elena, Natalia, Diana, Anastasiya, Vera and Emilia. Report to training room 2 immediately." The guard yells from the door in the Food Hall. Looking at Natalia who shrugs in response. Glancing at the other girls who are all together at the other end of the table. I take a deep breath and look at the untouched food that I didn't get a chance to eat. Sighing I grab my plate with Natalia and walk to the wouldn't be the first time I have gone without food and won't be the last, since other than beatings it one of their favourite punishment. Placing my bowl in the sink. I turn and get a bowl of porridge spilt all over the front of my training shirt. Feeling the eyes of the younger girls in the room just watching me, their eyes boggling at me to wait for my reaction. " Oops didn't see you there," Diana says with a smirk across her face. 'Of course, it's Diana who else would be dumb enough to piss me off"._

 _Ever since day one Diana has always hated me. We both arrive in the same year but I arrived a bit later than the rest of the girls to reasons I do not know, she was the trainer's favourite. Their best fighter and student, then I showed up and gave her competition and took the title away from her. Ever since then she has always seen me as a threat. On the outside, she might look innocent with her long straight brunette hair, and the way her face is covered in freckles which stand out on her very fair skin. Making her look sweet and innocent but on the inside she just a crazy jealous raging psychopath.A psychopath that would gladly slit my throat if given the chance._

 _I bite the inside of my lip to hide the frustration that is growing very quickly. I run my finger over the food and try to wipe most of it off. Flicking my fingers as sticky substance falls, the other girls who are in our level giggle around her. I can't help but clench my jaw and tighten my fingers into a fist. I just take a deep breath and turn and smirk back. Looking at the women._

 _"_ _I'm not surprised, I probably wouldn't be able to see either with a nose the size of yours" I snap back. I know the comment was weak but it's one of her many very sensitive topic that she gets offended about very easily. Natalia comes up beside me and crossing her arms. Now feeling the eyes of the guards on me and Diana._

 _"_ _You're going to regret that comment Emilia" She spits out stepping closer her arms crossed. Trying to stare me down failing cause sadly for her we are the same height. I just raise an eyebrow and tilt my head. Feeling the corner of my lip lift into a sly grin._

 _"_ _What are you going to do? Because of Diana if you are threatening me, which I think you are. Then you are as foolish as you look" I say, leaning in closer to her to make sure the guards don't hear. " Continue this little game of yours and I will snap your neck so quick that you won't even get a chance to yell for mercy" I whisper softly but my voice still stern._

 _"_ _Oh you think you're so tough you and your redhead bitch here," She says gesturing to Natalia and I feel Natalia move forward to attack her, Natalia and her short temper are going to get her in a world of trouble one day. I place my arm in the way of her. Telling her not to get involved. Cause I know what will happen if this gets out hands and she doesn't need any more injuries to list she already has. " You two walk around here thinking you're the best." She sneers and spits in my face. And I really can't help but laugh. I laugh right in her face, now I sense Natalia eyeing me._

 _"_ _OH see that's where you got it wrong," all amusement was gone from my voice and face. My face inches away from hers" I KNOW we are the best. There is no doubt about it. And that's why we were given the title as the Black Widow and Huntress and not you. The only just keep you around because they can get an easy screw out of you" I taunt. Knowing I just hit the right nerve given the way her face has scrunched up in anger._

 _"_ _I'm going to make your life miserable you feign MUTT, you're not even from Russia you don't deserve to have its title or do anything for Mother Russia. You don't know how much I'm going to make your life a living hell" She yells. I give her my signature smirk I step aside and slam my shoulder into her's but then place my lips near her ear "Too late it already is." I whisper and continue walking._

 _That's when I hear it. The sound of a body shifting.I spin around and grab Diana's fist that was aimed for my head. I twist it and slam my elbow into her nose bending my leg behind hers as I lift her up by her shirt with my free hand pushing her off balance. Letting go of her fist and letting her fall to the ground. I stand over her crossing my arms, hearing the guards rushing over. " If you thought you could take me that easy then you are as stupid as you look. My name is not feared in every inch of the world for nothing." I tell her as I tilt my head staring at the brunette as the blood rushes down her nose. Feeling the guards grab both arms and pull me out the room. Not resisting knowing that I'm already in for a world of pain as punishment. For fighting outside training._

 _Surprising the guards don't lead me to the commander office they pull me into the training room we were originally supposed to be heading to. I keep my face blank though I feel the raising confusion. Then I see them. Ivan, Madam B and a handful of other higher ranking Military Soldier. Then as I'm dragged into the room fully I see him. The Mystery man from the night before. His hair is same and so is his uniform. Though now he is cleanly shaved._

 _The guards throw me on the floor. I take a breath and get up to stand but get thrown towards the ground once again. That's when I see Diana getting the same treatment beside me. Getting onto my knees but leaving my head bowed. I feel the higher ups stand above us. Hearing the rest of the girls enter as well but silently standing by the door._

 _"_ _Sir there was a fight in the food court between theses two," The Guard says as he stands beside me. Not daring to look up as I feel Ivan stand in front of me. I feel his filthy hands squeeze my check and lift my head. Making sure my face is blank as he inspects it. As he lets go he walks over to Diana and does the same._

 _"_ _Hmmmmm this good then. I think I have suitable punishment for you both then. UP!" He gestured to us and points to the sparring mats in the room. Bowing my head I rush to mats._

 _"_ _You two are going to fight until one of you blacks out. This here" He says gesturing to the mystery man. " Is Commander Volkov and he is here to train you six to be the better." Ivan says as he gestured to all the girls." You will treat him with the utmost respect and never question him of his methods" Ivan commands ' so that what he doing here, he's a trainer' I figure out_

 _"_ _So he and Madam B are going to be your only trainer for rest of the year. Now each one of you is going to pair up. The rules are simple you fight until you yield. Expect you to" He looks our way. I keep my confusion under a plan stoic face. ' No whipping, no beating why is he choosing this form of punishment' I wonder as he continues._

 _"_ _The opponent that loses will have the punishment of being humiliated in front of these high-ranking military generals along with the generals choosing your other punishment" Ivan yells at us. It now makes sense he wanted to win them over, and by doing he giving them the control over our us. By the disturbing small on their faces, I refuse to lose._

 _He and the rest of the group stand off to the side. The rest of the girls line up with their hands behind their backs. I look over to the superior and I give a quick look at the mystery man now known as Commander Volkov. As I glance his way I notice he is standing behind the rest of the group. As he leans against the wall he gives me teasing wink and smirk to match it. I keep my face clear of emotions though I feel my chest tighten and heart race. Feeling pathetic that a man can get under my skin so easily._

 _" Begin!"_

 _I turn and spread my legs. My feet spread so my balance is equal getting into the correct fight stance. Diana's face is blank though I can see the anger seeping through it. They way her eyebrows are slightly inwards. The way her jaw is clench and the way her lips are tight making her lips into just a line._

 _Raising my fists I crack my neck and loosen up as much as possible before I see Diana charging at me. She throws her left fist and I block it. She continues to attack but as I block and dodge each move. I can see in the way she fighting how her punches are becoming less accurate and more forced. Normally she a more clever fighter but I'm guessing the incident in the food court has knocked her off her game._

 _As the fight continues I keep block and dodging waiting for the best moment to strike. I can feel the bored eyes on us from the generals and I know if I don't finish this soon we will both receive painful punishments. So I wait and her fighting is becoming more tired and desperate and I know this is the time. She goes to send a hard jab to my head and I know her intention she wants to hit me with enough force to black me out. So when I dodge it she expects me to keep my fused up and block her again next. So instead I stand an uppercut punch to her side and another jab to her face. While sending my head forward to headbutt her in the centre of her forehead. As she in a slight jazz from the punch I use that opportunity to run at her. Jumping and wrapping my arms around her throats putting her head in an unbreakable headlock and slam her body to the ground. I wrap tighter around her and within a second I feel her go limp in my arms. She's not died, sadly, but she will be out of for a while._

 _"Very good" I hear Ivan clapping from the corner. I let go of the girl and stand immediately. " your punishment has been cleared and so you will be free to go and continue training today. Now you may leave and get cleaned and be back within 10 minutes " he tells me bored while staring at the mess on the front of my shirt_

 _I nod and rush out the room hearing "Natalia and Vera" names being called. I slip out the door and make my way to the showers. Feeling the trickle of blood run down my nose from one of the hits I let slip in to keep the amusement going for the guests. Walking down the corridor I avoid eye contact with anyone I pass. I slip into the bathroom and go to the sink. Staring at dirty cracked mirror I notice the blood has stopped and started to dry. That's Russian weather for you. Everything dries quicker here cause it's always freezing cold. Noticing the dried kasha on my shirt I sigh pulling it off and putting it to the side. Feeling the cold breeze rush against my bare skin that along time ago would have sent me shivering but now doesn't affect me the slightest. Cleaning my nose and I start cleaning my shirt. That's when I feel the presence behind me. Spinning around I go to attack but get stopped when my fist is grabbed and I see that one charming smile that sends my heart galloping._

 _" What gave me away," He asks softly stepping closer to me.  
"I could feel your presence and I could smell your cologne," I say as I take a step back, my back hitting the sink. He just steps closer to me and puts his hands on the edge of the sink which is beside my hips. " Well Miss Popov, you have once again impressed me," he says staring into my eyes,_

 _" I noticed that little trick you did back there, you were provoking her making her angry, as she got angry her punches become sloppier and you waited until she didn't expect it. Then you attacked her without to much force and had her on the ground in under 20 seconds." He says leaning in more he runs a finger under my nose and whips the last bit of blood away._

 _"_ _You intrigue me, Popov, I look forward to our lessons," he says he stays close to me. Looking at me._

 _"_ _May I know your name now?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the sink. Trying to put as much space between us as possible._

 _"_ _Erik Voloko," he says softly. And I smirk at that._

 _"_ _Hmmm so the mystery has been solved I have learnt your name and what you are doing here, " I say quietly._

 _He Chuckled softly and lifts an eyebrow. " now the only mystery is you" he responds and I can feel my cheeks going red. He leans in leaving just enough space that is bodies are close but only just don't touch. His lips to my ear " No object is mysterious. The mystery is your eye. And my dear Emilia your eyes are filled with mystery and I look forward to discovering them" he whispered. And steps back to stare at me again._

 _"_ _It's not going to be easy " I counter back  
_ _"_ _I love a challenge, and you sweet Emilia are going to be my favourite one yet" Erik claims. I can feel the tension between us raise. As I stare into his stormy blue eyes. Feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I grip the sink._

 _Though he doesn't do anything. He just smiles with those white teeth of his and runs a hand through his hair and being to move slowly backwards. " See you in training Emilia," Erik says softly and before I get a chance to respond he has left and I am standing in the bathroom alone. Going over what had just happened. I stare at the door completely frozen. Letting out the breath I had no realised I was holding I turn and face the mirror. That's when I notice my shirt still sitting on the edge. I had no shirt on and he stared at me and not my body. ' Who is Erik_ Voloko _and what is he doing to me' I wonder as I slip the shirt back on and head back to the training room._

* * *

Present

My eyes open in flash. My breath is rapid as I feel the sweat drip off my forehead. Staring around the room in my eyesight starts focusing and the images of a nightmare start fading and my memory starts coming back. The events of yesterday come rushing back to the front of mind. Opening my eyes all the way now I notice Talia and I are in the exact same position as we fell asleep in. My arms cuddled around her and her body pressed against mine. I turn my head and look at the clock that's on the bedside table. 5:00 am, wow a whole 5 hours of sleep, you would think with having 5 days without sleep you would sleep most of the day, nope not me. Although I do feel slightly better than last night.

Savouring the moment I lay my head on top Natalia and snuggle with my daughter. Who now is going to be safe. Laying there listening to her soft breath as it hit my chest. Sometimes it doesn't feel real. This life, her, with all I have done in mine, I shouldn't deserve her but here I am laying here with her in my arms. I focus on her breathing. My heart still racing from the dream or should I say memories that I haven't thought about in a long time, Ivan, Madam B, Diana and Erik. Erik the man I thought I once cared for. The one person other than Natasha I had feeling towards that wasn't anger or fear. But like the rest of the people in my life they either leave me or betray me and well he did both. So I concentrate on Talia's slow breaths as the memory of Erik starts to get too overwhelming. His ocean blue eyes, his smile that turned from charming to pure evil. My heart rate slowly goes back normal. Sighing I run my hand through her soft silky hair. I kiss the top of her hair and continue to cuddle into her body. Erik maybe biological Natalia too, but she is MY daughter and nothing and I mean nothing will change that. I will fight till my last breath to keep that monster away from her even if that means I die trying.

After 10 minutes of just laying still. I unwrapped myself from Talia's body. Sliding out the bed and sneak to the bathroom. Not making any noises. Noticing a brand new toothbrush, I brush my teeth, wash my face and use the bathroom and head out. As I walk past the mirror I notice my hair is still in its messy bun I slept in and has the typical amazing bed hair look to it, but I seriously doubt anyone going to be up at this time in the morning. So stepping into the bedroom quietly. Stopping when I see a sprawled lot of blonde hair in the middle of the bed while her arms in starfish style. I smile walk over kiss her on the forehead and sneak out the door.

Walking out the bedroom I smell the scent of freshly made coffee. As I step into the kitchen I look over to both Natasha and Clint who are both sitting on one of the couches.

" Good Morning, " Natasha says not even looking up for her cup.  
" Morning " Clint, however, says with a chuckle and I raise and eyebrow. I spin around and look behind me no one there so he laughing at me. I notice the third cup on the coffee table  
" Good huh Morning," walking over to them. " is this for me ?" I ask gesturing to the cup  
" Yep it might be a little cooler because I was expecting you ten minutes ago," Natasha says taking a sip from her drink. I take a seat on the couch across from her and Clint. I notice Clint is trying to suppress a smile and is hiding his laugh. " what's so funny?" I ask generally confused. My hair wasn't that bad, was it? Oh god, it is isn't it" I think embarrassed.

Clint covers his mouth from laughing so I turned to Natasha. " What?"

Natasha actually chuckles this time. "Never saw you as an Avenger fan," Natasha says teasingly and now I'm twice as confused. She uses her pinky to point to my hoodie. Then I clued in 'Oh god' I look down at the hoodie. The black hoodie that has a massive Avengers symbol in the middle with images of cartoon character of the each Avenger on it. Feeling my cheeks rush red. I freeze wide-eyed.  
" Oh umm this, it was a present from Talia she has a matching one as well she kind of insisted I get one and I couldn't refuse. " I say slightly embarrassed I hadn't even realised I had put it on last night. Growing up in Russia I grow very quickly to dislike the cold at night. Every night the girls would go to sleep cold having a sheet for a blanket. So ever since I left I would sleep in a hoodie or flannel. No matter what the temperature is I have to sleep with it on. I even have to have the blanket right undo my chin and tucked in around my body. If must I can sleep without but it makes me feel safe. Makes me feel like I'm protected in my cocoon of blankets, I know it may be silly but living in a place where there was no safety and no warmth, when you finally have it, or if you ever get to have it, you cling on to little things like this.

" Oh I'm sure, " Clint says and I can tell by the way he raised his voice he's being sarcastic. I just roll my eyes and take another sip of my coffee.

"Anyways " he continues " who the hell gets up at 5 in the morning every morning. When they have a chance to sleep in" he says as takes one last drink of his coffee and heading to the kitchen.

" I do thank you very much, it's like a switch in my brain no matter how little sleep I have had.I will automatically wake up" I deadpan. Usually, my nightmares are my alarm clock but I'm not going to tell him that. Taking another sip of my nearly cold coffee. Which doesn't really bother me it is still coffee. I have had lots worse.

" So is there a reason why you are both awake to greet me this morning or are you both here just to laugh at my sleepwear"

" No, we actually didn't realise how much of an Avenger fan you wore until now. But I knew you wake up 5 every morning so I thought when we are done the coffees we can take you on a little tour since you will be staying here for a while" Natasha says as she gets up and walks over to Barton and puts her cup in the sink.

" Umm sure I would like that " I admit slightly confused with my confession but then I have never been able to hide really well with Natasha.

" Is Natalia ok to stay asleep she been through a lot this past week and I don't want to wake her up if that's ok?" I ask

"Yeah, that's fine anyways if she wakes Jarvis will let us know hey Javis?" Clint tells the roof. I lift an eyebrow at that.

" Yes Mr Barton I will let you know immediately, " he says and it's the British voice from when I first arrived, how cliche. " So that's Javis, " I ask following both Natasha and Clint Into the elevator "I was wondering who speaking to me in the elevator yesterday when I shut it down," I tell them as I step in behind them.

Clint turns around and gives me a sly grin and I look to see Natasha raising an eyebrow at me. " What?" I ask for the second time this by the looks of theses pair I'm going to be asking that a lot today.

" Oh, it just that Natasha has been the only other person been able to hack into Jarvis, and you talk about it like it was nothing. " Clint says and I see the amusement on Clint's face.

" It wasn't that difficult, it didn't take half as long as I thought it was going to take. " I say as if it is nothing. " But then I would be disappointed if Natasha couldn't do it," I say as I lean against the wall in the back of the elevator as the door closes.

This time it's Natasha and me who give each a knowing look and Clint asking why. " cause I'm the one who taught her to hack" I say like a proud teacher I am. The door opens and before Clint can say anything we have entered the gym.

Three hours later and I have now taken a tour of only half of the tower. Though I have been told they are really the only area I will be needing to go to. Since the rest is for Stark employees.

" Ms Popov I would like to inform you Miss Popov has just awoken," Jarvis speaks from the speaker in the elevator that we have just stepped into. Clint leans over and clicks the button and we continue on. "Thank you, Jarvis tells her I will be there very soon. Oh, and can you tell her to put her jumper on it's quite cool this morning" I ask getting an amused look from the short read head.

"Oh Lord, what now?" I ask sighing a little.

" Nothing it's just being a mother looks good on you" Natasha softly tells me with a small genuine small on her face and I'm a little taken back. " I'm not very good at it but I try," I tell her softly back and I receive a sad smile in return and wonder why? I'm about to ask when she quickly changes the subject.

" Clint told me yesterday when he grabbed your things from your car that you only had two duffel bags," Natasha asks as we all lean against a wall.

"Yeah didn't really get a chance to pack a lot" I answer feeling slightly ashamed that my daughter has been living out of a bag for a week.

" Well if we go to SHEILD early we should finish before the mall closes and we can pick some clothes up," Natasha asks though it sounds like a command so I don't decline.

As the door opens I hear the patter of little feet running towards the elevator and I know for a fact that Natalia is hiding around the corner to scare us. I smirk ' she might be an assassin's daughter but she is very far from having any skills of an assassin'. I crouch down and step silently to the door. I listen I know she just beside the door. I Look at Natasha and Clint and they nod their heads at me. So I spin around the door on the balls of my feet and quietly grab the giggling girl and throw her over my shoulders. " HUUH I got you," I say spinning around as I tickle the blonde who is on my shoulder. " Think you can sneak up on your own mother," I say as I place her on the couch as I sit on her and pinning her lightly as I continue to tickle her. Hearing Talia laugh from her stomach makes me beam with joy. " OK MUMMY YOU WIN" She laughs. " Natasha what did she say?" I say giving an eyebrow lift. " I couldn't quite hear"

"What? I can't hear with all the laughing " Natasha says crossing her arms in front of the couch. "TASHA HELP ME PLEASE" Talia begs as she trying to fight back with the biggest smile on her face I have seen in ages.

" Lucky I know where your mummy's ticklish spots are Hey Talia" I hear from above me. Stopping for just a second and within that second Natasha has me pin the couch beside Talia my arms above my head and her legs around my stomach. Looking up at the red head I see the biggest mischievous smirk staring at me. " Got her, Under the arms Talia" Nat teases, hearing Talia hurry over while chuckling as she begins to tickle. Natasha wasn't wrong, I'm actually very ticklish there. " NOOOOO MY OWN DAUGHTER HAS BETRAYED ME" I yell playfully and I squirm under Nats hold. Then hearing a click behind us we all stop and look up to see Clint taking a photo on his phone.

Freezing and receiving three sets of glares he instantly gulps. " Talia I think Hawkeye wants to be tickled as well," Natasha says with a shit-eating grin which graces her face which makes me just chuckle softly. Within seconds Natalia has jumped over the couch and started chasing him through the floor. " I'm going to catching him for you Tasha," Talia says with a face of determination.

" So are you going to get off me now TASHA" I draw out in a child-like voice and receive a whack on the forehead. As she gets off I straighten up and lean against the couch.

" You weren't joking about the matching hoodies" I hear beside me as I watch Natalia chase Clint around the kitchen. " Nope that one is her favourite, her favourites things include the Avenger, ballet, ice skating and gymnastic. Most of her clothes contain an image of one of them" I feel the warmth grow in my chest as I see just how happy she is.

" Just like her mother when it comes to the gymnastic"

" And just like her Aunty when it comes to Ballet," I say as I stand up and walk to the edge of the couch to catch Natalia as she runs to pass. " Come on you, we are going to get something for breakfast then we are going to SHIELD so I can then take you shopping," I say kissing her on the cheek and begin making everyone breakfast

* * *

So after I finally manage to make something out Natasha fridge that has very little in it. Getting changed into the something more appropriate which included a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white T-shirt and my favourite black leather jacket. With a pair of knee high boots to match it, which Natasha let me use. We are on our way to SHIELD. I sit in the passenger seat of the car as Natasha drive once again. Clint insisted that Natalia stays behind with him and the rest of the Avenger. Which Natalia didn't object. Though the whole ride over to SHEILD consisted on Natasha questioning me as to why I still had that old tatty worn out leather jacket after having it for nearly 10 years. The only reason I still had it though was that it was a symbol of my rebellious start against the Red Room, it was a way of proving to myself they didn't own me. Though all I told Nat was that I liked it and has a badass edge to I kept it, simple as that. Natasha didn't need to know the real reason, but I know she would understand as I'm assuming she has done the same thing with the matching leather jacket that I saw hanging in her closet yesterday, that she kept from the same mission as I did.

We pull into the car park and I step out the car. Running a hand through my hair. Feeling my nerves spike to an extremely high which I try my best to keep under wraps.

Following Natasha, through of the corridors, I notice a lot more agents are here today. Striding through the hallways I feel the eyes of the many passing agents. Some are looks of curiosity. Some wariness and some of a few ogling men and of course some of the pure rage.

I sigh figuring out very quickly that I'm in a building full of spy, of course, they would have heard about the little showdown that occurred the day before. Though I raise my head high and keep a neutral stance as I make way up to the director's office.

I keep a distance of one step behind Natasha who is now in her uniform. Analysing her from behind I notice her stance is completely stern. She walks with a stride of determination and grace. I try not chuckle as I notice the other agents move out of her way as moves through the hall. They definitely respect her but I notice the fear that is radiating off lots of the agents.

We stop at door and Natasha knocks and stands with her arms crossed. " Are you ready ?"

I hear are the deep voice that sounds like Fury's from the other side of the door telling us to come on but I feel so focused on the question. Am I really ready? Though the answer is simple.

" No, but Natalia needs me to be"

* * *

 **Please review. Any feedback you think is needed. Please do not hesitate.**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been six months since I walked through those steel doors at SHEILD. Six months since I walked back out with a new life, a new name and a place to call home. Within this time so much has happened to both Natalia and I lives, if we were to go back and look at what life was like before, it would be described in one word ' unrecognisable'.

In the time we have been here, we have found ourselves a life that doesn't involve any type of running, expect the type Agent Hill makes me do every morning. For once it feels settled.That was until recently.

We moved to Washington DC in order to continue the training set for me. Deputy Hill was ordered back to the Main headquarters, her being my Trainer and my SO making me do the same.

So Natalia, Natasha and I moved into a small three bedroom apartment in DC, not very far away from the headquarters. The apartment is nice, small and cosy. It's in a good neighbourhood, and with luck, Natalia school is only a street away.

Natalia has never been happier. She making new friends, joined a gymnastics team. She even has a little crush on one of the boys at school. Though she will never admit. But every time he is spoken about her cheeks go bright red and she can not help but smile.With everything that has happened, she has adapted well. Even with the name change.

So for precautions, I felt it was necessary for her safety to change it. Even though the change wasn't very big it was still needed to be done. Legally she is now known as Talia Queens but I still call her Natalia.

Using her nickname as a false legal name was the easiest and the less confusing solution I could come up with for her. I on the other hand still go by Emilia, because I refuse to go by anything else. I was told I was being reckless by not changing it, like usual I didn't listen. There is just something about the name the rings a certain bell in my head. It's hard to explain but the problem is when I try and remember why there feels like there a barracked in front of it. The feeling of it being right there just out of reach like it's being stopped by a just a fragile piece of glass just out of my grasp.So thanks to many years of brainwashing and experiments I will most likely never know why I feel this way or if there is a meaning behind the name.

Popov though I quickly throw it away. The name itself is just random common name within Russia. It has absolutely no meaning or background to it for myself at all. It was just a name they choose for me to make me believe I was Russian born. So both Natalia and I go by Queens now. Talia and Emilia Queens.

How I choose the name Queens as the last name is well ...not the greatest story to tell. But Natasha still loves telling it.

She loves telling people how I came up with this huge story about an orphan girl name Ana Queens. How I read about this girl who had no last name. The girl who made a name for herself. She named herself Ana Queens and she becomes one of the most beautiful and well-respected women in her town.

Though secretly it wasn't all made up. It was actually about a nurse working in the red room at the time. She had told me her story when I had been had badly injured when I was just a child.The nurse I still remember to this day, she had long white silky hair, and an old but graceful soft face, with the light hazel eyes with a flick of blue around them.

She sat down and told me how she believed the program was wrong and she felt sorry for me and the other girls. Sadly, as usual, the Red Room has its ways and used her family against her. Getting her to cooperate and keeping quiet.

We both knew she couldn't do anything about either of our situations but we never aired our thoughts on it, we didn't need to. We both knew there wasn't anything that we could do. So instead she sat down with me for hours telling me about her life, about what it is like in the real world. What it was like for her as a small child my age. She was an orphan but she was also a dancer, one of the best. She spent all her time practising freely. She was told she magnificent, the way she felt when she danced is the way I feel when I'm doing gymnastics. Free and untouchable, like nothing could ever hurt you when you're in that moment.

She told me how she was so close to leaving the country and travelling around the world for her skills until her life took an unexpected turn. She met a handsome fella and she falls pregnant, she got married and well she had to stay and help support her family. She took up nursing became quite good at that too.Reason why she is in the red room.

We spoke for what felt like forever everything she told me I soaked in like a sponge. To this day I believe she is one of the reasons I maybe still alive. If she hadn't of told me about her life I might not have had the same hope as I did. The same repeated thoughts in the back of my mind that what I was doing was wrong. These thought they could never beat out of me. No matter how much they flogged it into me. Even with the physical and mental abuse, they could never get rid of the itty bitty tiny bit of questioning in the back of my brain.

No one knows about this nurse, not even Natasha. I kept this to myself, for the nurse's sake and mine. So of course when I told this story, Fury saw it as a lie and I just went with that. Too ashamed to admit the story actually gave me hope and strength when I was told.

So Even though everyone believes I choose my name by making up a silly story, I know what it means and I know what the meaning behind it stands for and that's all I need.

Today itself is like any other day, well that's what I thought before my life fall upside down in a matter of seconds.

" так медленно"( so slow ) . Natasha spits out in fluent Russian. I roll my eyes " I am not slow I'm just going easy on you " I say back purposely speaking back in the same language. It's a safety net, not many agents know the language so to keep the conversation private we use it.

She sends a flying kick with her right foot to my head. I duck rolling out of the way to the other side of the sparring mat. Just as fast as I move out the way she back on me. I'm standing again she is throwing punches. My heads weave from side to side. Our body moving like they are one. From the outside, it looks like a well-known dance. The moves are persisted, we dance around each other with such ease you would think it is rehearsed.

We have been at for over half an hour now before It ends. I finally able to send a solid hit to her stomach. As she steps back I don't waste time on getting her on stomach my knee on her back while I hold her arms pins. I lean down breathing heavy with a grin on my lips. Moving my lips just at her ear to taunt her " хватит еще?"( Had enough?) I whisper. "You wish sestra, " she says back

That's when I feel her swing her head back and then a sudden pain in my head. Grabbing my forehead with reflects and within a second I'm on my back and pin to the ground and I look up at the smirking redhead. I shake my head laughing " Asshole" I say rolling my eyes " Okay get off me " I say tapping out.

" I win, " she says way too cheerful and I roll my eyes once again " You cheated more like it," I say lifting an eyebrow at her. She just shrugs "Got to do what you have to do," the younger woman says. I grab her hand that she offers me and I stand up. Catching my breath and rubbing my forehead. We just look at each and shake our heads. Walking over grabbing two towels.

We wipe the sweat off and drinks some water when we hear the door of the gym swinging open. A certain brunette makes her way to the gym. " Agent Hill," I say turning to face her in seriousness and respect.

" Agent Queens, Agent Romanoff . " she addresses both of us. " You are both needed in the director's office immediately, " she says in a tone you don't question.

" Should we get changed first ?" I ask. She nods in response.

" Yes then I want you both there in less than ten minutes " she instructs. I watch as the woman looks at me, though it's not a usual look it's something. Something I can't put my finger on. I watch as she walks back out and into the hall and leave to where ever she is going.

When I first joined SHIELD. I was shocked when I found out the deputy director of SHIELD was going to be my trainer and my SO. Then when I found out she asked personally .Natasha said it was because Maria thinks there was no one else who could deal with me and herself together. Tony said it was because she has things for blondes. I punched him in the arm for that.

It's not that I don't like woman obviously. Growing up in the red room. It didn't matter if the target was male or female. It was just a mission. So I don't have a preference but, after Eric and now the fact I'm free it's all different. Out here I have a choice and after 8 years I'm still struggling to adjust. The whole getting close to someone other than Natasha or Em scares me.

Natasha and I walk towards the lockers and we get changed back into our uniforms. Ignoring the looks and whisper that we get. I have been here six whole months and still, it's the same treatment. I haven't done one thing to indicate I'm a sleeper agent, not once I have done something to another agent. I have done missions to prove my worth. Yet they all treat me like a bad guy. Really it doesn't phase me all that much, I have had worse treatment before, and I don't need their approval.

I make my way with Natasha to the director's offices. Going up the elevator and down the hall. Now knowing my way around the place has made life so much easier.

I had ended my probation period and have been sent on a few missions now so I just assume I'm getting sent out on another. We knock and meet Maria inside and we take a seat at Fury's desk. Like I predicted a simple snatch and go mission.

" Now this mission is here in Washington, there is a grand ball in the middle of the city and it'll happen tonight. I need you both to go in dressing nicely and you Agent Queens need to get to this man " he says passing gesturing the man on his screen. Which is also in the file I'm reading. "Why me?" I ask lifting a careful eyebrow.

Fury turns and has a slight grin on his face " Cause you are his type, Blonde ." he says turning back to the screen. I look back at the old overweight man with the bushy eyebrows and groan on the inside. Though making sure my face stay clear on the outside.

" I need you to bug his phone, it's critical you get it correctly. Agent Romanoff, you will be her lookout. There are rumours to be very high security there. This guy is not one to be messed with. In and out that's all no sitting around, bug the phone and leave " he says. I glance at Natasha who just shrugs.

We stay in that meeting for another couple of hours going through the plans and discussing tactics. Before we are sent home to get ready.

I had picked Natalia up on the way and we went home. The afternoon was spent with Talia on my bed asking me questions and telling me all about her day. Talking constantly while I got ready.

I had to use one of Natasha dresses since I haven't had the chance to do much shopping for myself. I can't say I'm surprised when I put on the dress, cause I have to admit I'm impressed by the choice she made. The floor-length red satin dress certainly doesn't disappoint. The strapless low V line neck with open back and the long slit up on my right leg, showing off the right amount of skin to grab the attention of my target. My hair was done up in a classy messy bun, with a waved strand of hair on each side of my face, framing it. My make up is done to match the dress along with the heels and clutch

An hour later I'm walking down the grand Hotel halls by myself. I make my way slowly towards the large doors with hanging curtains. As the door opens the sounds of people and music fill the air. The hotel is grand indeed with sculptures and murals in every direction you look and a massive chandelier in the centre of the hall.

Though what does not go amiss is the number of people filling such large space. The dance floor cover with beautiful dancing, the table filled with people chatting and drinking their drinks. The bar lined up with every chair taken. Waiter and waitress rush around catering to every beckon and call.

I slowly make my way to the bar ignoring the looks I'm given by many of the surrounding guests. My eyes filter around the room looking for every exit, every advantage point. Anything and everything all a while looking for my target.

Three steps later and I have my eyes set on the man. He sits with a large group of man and women talking and drinking. I watch him closely as I make my way to the bar. Ordering myself a glass of champagne as I carefully watch his interactions with the people around him.

He's loud, I cringe at that. He likes to be the centre of attention, he's arrogant and obnoxious. The way he sits the way he talks, even his facial expressions give away all I need to know. That this is going to be way too easy.

Glancing to my left I see Nat sitting and sipping her own drink at the other of the bar. With one flick of the wrist and tucking my hair behind my ear tells her I'm going in. With a tilt of her head and clear of her throat tells me she ready as well and that's she got my back.

I get a refill on my glass and I thank the bartender giving them a smile as I turn and make my way towards my target. That's when I see it a glimpse of a face in the crowd that makes me stop dead in my track. I quickly turn looking but the face is gone. I shake my head closing my eyes just for a moment before looking around. Nothing. I sigh wondering if I'm imagining things. I take a deep breath and keep walking.

I hold my glass high and change personal into the clumsy clueless blonde I play so well. I walk forward flicking my hair making sure I take long strides in my step but before I spill my drink and grab the mans attention I see it again out of the corner of my eye, and now I 'm certain that I'm not seeing things.

A woman in a navy dress walks upstairs and my eyes follow. I slip through the crowd pushing my way through and I discreetly follow suit. I walk the hall a bit before I feel it a twist of my elbow and shove into the wall. I chuckle and spin around ready to fight but stop. I look at the woman standing in front of me and it's like a mirror like I'm staring at myself.

" It's true, you're alive, " the brunette woman says with a matching face as mine " I can not believe my sister is alive"

( I do not own anything expect my OC's)


End file.
